El miserable destino
by FindelForo
Summary: Cansado del tormento que vivía, decidió dejar una parte de el en ese lugar y ocultar sus existencia. Por otra parte ella logra darse cuenta de su paradero ¿la felicidad volverá para ella? Les invito a leer la verdad oculta tras este destino miserable
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí les presento mi nueva creación, espero les guste ya que he visto muy poco en Fanfiction de esta pareja (en español).**

 **Aclarar que algunas cosas no van igual que el manga, obviare algunas cosas ya que si estás viendo este fic es porque conoces bien a los personajes del universo de naruto.**

 **Los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto lo único que yo hice fue inspirarme y crear la historia de este fic.**

La veo sonreír, pese al tiempo que llevamos juntos son contadas las veces que ella me da ese privilegio..., en tardes de regreso de mis arduas misiones, donde nuestro equipo demostraba los resultados de nuestro trabajo, miraba como sus ojos se iluminaban al verme, una evasiva de mirada, un inesperado tartamudeo, un sonrojo espontaneo me demostraba que era yo quien le provocaba esas reacciones en ella y aun mas las tardes de complicidad donde a petición de ella me esperaba a su hora de salida del trabajo no sin antes recibir sus labios como paga.

La veo triste, muchas parejas disfrutan del anaranjado sol del atardecer que iluminaba fugazmente a la aldea, pero ella en cambio meditaba mirando desde la ventana de su torre en donde tanto ella como yo sufría por su alta jerarquía ya que nuestro amor iba en contra de los estereotipos establecidos por la sociedad y el que dirá de la gente le afectaba mucho.

La veo decidida, en una tarde de celebracion me decidí a proponerle mi incondicional amor, y sin ningún ápice de titubeo ella acepto, adornando su dedo anular, de los lugares que menos esperamos vinieron tempestades y tormentas queriendo romper nuestra unión, pero yo me apoyaba en ella y ella se apoyaba en mi, concretándolo con terceros dimos por sellado nuestro compromiso, pero en la vida real no todo marcha como se espera.

Todos los shinobis de la aldea asistieron al entierro, muchos se alegraban por la partida de él y otros guardaban silencio nada mas, los ancianos de la aldea ofrecieron unas palabras en honor del fallecido, pues aunque no saliera a la luz él había hecho mucho por la aldea, el evento luctuoso concluyo con una lluvia torrencial, pero eso no significaba para algunos mas tristeza si no todo lo contrario.

Sus tacones demostraban su autoridad al caminar, su rostro demostraba satisfacción ya que se había quitado uno de sus dolores de cabeza, sus delicados labios rosados se curvaron demostrando una sonrisa maliciosa sin intención de disimularla.

-tsunade sama, no debería estar tan contenta en estas situaciones y menos cuando él murió-reclamo una morena de ojos azabaches mientras seguía a la susodicha.

La mujer de cabellos dorados esbozo un audible "hum", tomando la manija de la puerta tsunade abrió la puerta para entrar a su despacho, la rubia de ojos ámbar sentía como la felicidad se manifestaba en su cuerpo sintiendo mucho calor, quitándose su gran chaleco verde, revelo su camisa sin mangas de color gris la cual ceñía a su cuerpo con una faja azul del mismo color que sus pantalones.

-shizune, ¿acaso esto no es de celebrar?, he sufrido con ese tipo desde que acepte-

-pero no cree que es algo descortés, después de todo usted lo conoció bien ¿no?-pregunto shizune esperando que la rubia por lo menos le acreditara un poco de razón.

Tsunade no respondió de inmediato, abriendo una de las gavetas de su escritorio tanteaba dentro de esta tratando de tomar algo de ahí adentro. Ejerciendo presión en sus grandes pechos (ya que no le permitía alcanzarlo) logro sacar su estimada botella de sake junto con dos pequeños vasitos de porcelana.

-para mi mala suerte si, tuve que gastar mucho de mi tiempo con él, pero al fin descansare de ese nefasto tipo-tsunade vertió un poco del cristalino liquido en un vasito y luego en el otro-anda brindemos juntas –extendiendo su brazo le ofreció a shizune uno de los vasitos.

-¡tsunade sama! Como se le ocurre que voy a beber, hacer un acto tan descortés a una persona como el- reclamo shizune.

-recuerdas la vez que te pedí que corrigieras las mil ciento hojas que te había pedido que escribieras-dijo tsunade mientras de un trago se llevaba entero en contenido del vasito.

-claro como no lo voy a recordar dure tres días y noches haciéndolo-la pelinegra se sintió tan mal de solo recordarlo.

-pues-una pequeña gota de sake quedo en la comisura de los labios de la rubia la cual seco pasando su dedo pulgar por sus carnosos labios-por culpa de él lo tuviste que hacer-termino comentando la rubia mientras continuaba sirviéndose más sake.

Un ligero tic, una contracción en sus cejas demostraba su gran indignación al saber eso-discúlpeme tsunade sama, siempre pensé que ese fue el acto más ruin al que usted me pudo mandar, sabe sírvame un poco de ese sake-dijo shizune mientras tomaba asiento al frente de su jefa-de repente se me antojo un poco-

-esa es mi shizune-dijo la mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo mientras serbia un poco de sake a su asistente.

La lluvia caía sin parar, los relámpagos no se hacían esperar y retumbaban momentos después de su imponente destello, mientras tanto la quinta hokague y su asistente seguían tomando a la vez que su rostro se sonrojaban levemente por el efecto del sake. De manera fantasmagórica apareció por debajo del suelo uno de sus ambus de elite, en posición de reverencia se presento el ambu.

-hokague sama-hablo el ambu captando la atención de una quinta hokague sonrojada-hemos recibido un reporte de uno de los ambus del extranjero, creo que le va a interesar- el ambu se acerco al escritorio de la rubia y coloco el pergamino en el escritorio y se marcho.

La rubia con algo de cuidado desenrollo el pergamino y lo empezó a leer.

Un buen baño con agua fría, una taza de café amargo, era lo que la gente recomendaba generalmente a las personas para mitigar el efecto del alcohol en el cuerpo, pero lo que leía en ese pergamino no era nada de lo antes recomendados y aun así fue capaz de sacarla del efecto.

No podía creerlo, volvía a leer lo que decía el documento otra vez, la fina mandíbula de la hokague se tenso y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y desbordaron de sus ojos. Shizune observo ese inesperado comportamiento en la rubia y las preguntas inundaron su mente, pero la intuición femenina de la pelinegra la hiso observar como tsunade se llevaba una de las manos para tocar eso que le recordaba a él.

Sorpresivamente tsunade se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia las ventanas necesitaba soltar sus lagrimas sin que la vieran. Lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de inquietud, lagrimas de una esperazan que estuvo a punto de abandonar.

-tsunade sama-dijo una shizune que aunque sospechaba de que se trataba quería constatarlo atreves de la rubia-¿qué ha sucedido?-pregunto shizune no tratando de sonar entrometida.

Secando las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos ámbar la rubia se volteo y entrego el pergamino a su asistente, esta lo tomo y al leerlo quedo pasmada.

-tsunade sama, esto, confirma lo que usted sospechaba-dijo shizune mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-así es shizune, las buenas noticias al fin vienen, primero muere el déspota de danzo-dijo una sonriente tsunade mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho-y ahora después de dos años lo he encontrado-

-tsunade sama ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?-pregunto muy temerosa shizune.

-no hay tiempo que perder, mañana mismo partiremos a ese lugar-hablo decidida la hokague.

-¿partiremos?, usted no pensara, lo que creo que piensa- de inmediato shizune se acerco a tsunade-eso es una mala idea, usted es la hokague, no puede salir de la aldea-

-sabes cuánto he sufrido, no puedo esperar más quiero traerlo de vuelta, quiero verlo de nuevo- con cada palabra menguaba el ánimo de la rubia-quiero saber si aun-tsunade decidió guardar silencio.

-tsunade sama ¿cómo piensa salir de aquí?-

-eso lo tengo resuelto, quiero que llames a sakura- ordeno tsunade a su asistente.

Esta comprendió lo que tramaba tsunade y enseguida se marcho del lugar en busca de la peli rosa.

Al cabo de media hora tsunade seguía esperando a shizune, mientras lo hacia las ansias la mataban pues quería marcharse de una vez por todas a ese lugar que le habían informado. Pero al mismo tiempo debía concientizar que si no pensaba bien antes de actuar podrían salirle mal las cosas.

Finalmente shizune entro al despacho junto con su alumna sakura quien sonriente se presento ante tsunade.

-para que me necesita maestra-dijo una bella chica de pelo rosa y ojos verde agua.

-primero lee esto-dijo tsunade mientras shizune le entregaba aquel pergamino.

Rápidamente sakura dio vistazo a lo que decía el documento, para después llevarse las manos a la boca en señal de asombro, con ojos de preocupación sakura se acerco a la quinta y la abrazo.

-me alegro por usted tsunade sama-susurro sakura en el oído de la rubia.

-gracias sakura, por eso mismo te llame, tenias que saber esta noticia también-comento la hokague – pero aun mas importante quiero que me ayudes en algo.

La noche avanzo más rápido de lo esperado para tsunade, sus preparativos estaban listos, apagando la luz de su despacho abrió la puerta y se marcho hacia su casa. El tiempo paso muy rápido, un día estuvo el con ella y otro se marcho repentinamente pero el culpable había muerto ya y eso la reconfortaba en gran manera.

Tsunade llego a la puerta de su gran casa, inserto la llave en el cerrojo y la abrió para entrar, mañana seria un día largo por lo que de inmediato se marcho a su recamara a descansar. Ahora se encontraba arrecostada de medio lado en su cama matrimonial, la rubia miraba esa foto en su buro, esa foto de aquel día tan memorable, apagando la luz de su lámpara finalmente se dejo caer en el sueño.

-abuela tsunade-golpeaba alguien la puerta de su despacho-abuela tsunade ¿puedo entrar?-pregunto una juvenil voz detrás de la puerta.

Con pesadez tsunade permitió que pasara.

-abuela tsunade!-dijo emocionado el joven rubio que acababa de entrar.

Alto vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones naranjas (igual al de the last), de tés ligeramente morena donde resaltaban tres marcas como de bigote de gato en cada mejilla.

-¿para qué has venido acá?-pregunto tsunade sospechando algo.

-abuela, eso se escucha como si yo solo te buscara cuando ocupo ayuda, y eso me ofende-dijo de manera zorruna naruto. El rubio tomo la silla que estaba al frente del escritorio de tsunade y se sentó-como ha estado la mejor hokague que ha tenido konoha-

Lo sabia la rubia lo sabía algo estaba tramando naruto adulándola tanto.

-de una vez al grano, naruto ¿Qué quieres?-

Naruto sonrió complacido.

-vera abuela, quiero que me ayudes con algo-naruto se sonrojo pues lo que iba decir lo ameritaba-como ya sabes me gusta sakura-

-aja y ¿que tengo yo que ver en eso?-tsunade miro dubitativamente a naruto.

-pues quiero que me ayudes con tus consejos, no quiero quedarme solterón como tú y además tú eres su maestra-

Tsunade se sintió indignada ante el comentario- a quien llamaste solterona-dijo tsunade mientras un aura asesina se le dejaba ver alrededor de la rubia.

Naruto sintió que su vida estaba en peligro, rápidamente se coloco detrás de la silla tratando de resguardar su integridad-no, no, lo que quise decir es que-naruto se quedo pensativo mirando a tsunade no quería decir otra estupidez- que joven se ve hoy sabe – dijo sonriente naruto.

Súbitamente las intenciones de herir a naruto por parte de tsunade se esfumaron sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia-lo se – respondió una alagada tsunade.

-está bien te voy a ayudar, pero no todo es gratis en esta vida así que-

-¿entonces?-naruto esperaba la resolución de la hokague.

-ya que shizune está de vacaciones tendrás que hacer lo que te ordene, ¿qué opinas?-termino preguntando tsunade.

-está bien acepto-

-bien entonces mañana iniciamos- dijo tsunade mientras volvía en su papeleo.

Al día siguiente.

-esto no es justo abuela, estos son demasiados pergaminos nunca voy a terminar-dijo naruto de manera aburrida mientras a su alrededor muchos pergaminos se hallaban desordenados en el suelo.

-si no te apuras llegara la noche y no te podre aconsejar-dijo una rubia relajada mientras reposaba en su silla con los ojos cerrados-por cierto-la rubia abrió sus ojos y tomo un pergamino que había en su escritorio-te falto este -dijo la rubia mientras lanzaba el pergamino hacia donde estaba naruto.

-no puede ser-una gota se pudo ver en la sien de naruto.

Al llegar la tarde naruto logro acomodar todo los pergaminos.

A paso lento naruto camino hasta el escritorio de la rubia y tomo asiento al frente de esta.

-he terminado abuela-

-bien entonces en ¿que quieres que te aconseje?-la rubia se cruzo de manos encima de su gran pecho.

-abuela he intentado, llevándola al cine, llevándola comer ramen y no me acepta más bien todo lo contrario-dijo naruto con un tono de derrota- ya no se qué hacer-dijo naruto.

-jaja-solto una carcajada tsunade , la cara de aflicción que ponía naruto era lamentable y chistosa, sin más la rubia le aconsejo sobre su forma de actuar, debía siempre impresionar a sakura y no solo llevarla a restaurantes de ramen si no a otros. Durante dos semanas naruto estuvo asistiendo a la oficina de la hokague después del trabajo asignado naruto esperaba por las recomendaciones de la rubia. Días en que tsunade y naruto fingían tener una cita pero esto no incomodaba a tsunade se podía notar una relación como de madre e hijo entre tsunade y naruto pero la rubia en lo profundo de su corazón no se daba cuenta que en realidad el estaba calando en ella.

-y bien como me veo-pregunto naruto mientras se daba la vuelta para que tsunade lo viera.

La rubia lo miro, zapatos negros de vestir junto a un smoking negro que le daba un aire de elegancia acompañada de esa mirada azul traviesa característica de él. Tsunade se acerco al rubio y abrocho un botón del saco que le faltaba de abrochar-siempre tan descuidado-dijo la rubia mientras alisaba con su dedo uno de los bolsillos del saco.

El rubio de ojos azules sonrió-mañana sakura caerá desmayada de la impresión a ¿que si abuela?-pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa el rubio.

-seguro, te vez espectacular, ojala y no se te olvide por los nervios todo lo que hemos practicado-recalco tsunade.

-por cierto abuela tsunade yo no sé besar aun- comento naruto con total naturalidad.

-hay aprenderás con sakura-dijo rápidamente tsunade.

-no, no me refería a eso hee tu sabes-naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso-no es lo mismo alguien que nunca lo ha hecho a ya alguien experimentado-dijo el rubio con notable sonrojo.

-y los dos están en las mismas condiciones no se dará cuenta tu tranquilo-

-no abuela, me refiero a que si tu puedes, tu sabes , si yo puedo practicar contigo-soltó finalmente naruto.

La rubia se sintió repentinamente nerviosa-naruto no creo que eso sea buena idea, ya verás que no es necesario-

Naruto se acerco a tsunade y la tomo del brazo-vamos abuela quiero impresionar a sakura, por favor-dijo en tono de ruego a la vez que la miraba con ojos de suplica.

Tsunade se sentía entre la espada y la pared, quería ayudar a naruto lo quería ver feliz junto a sakura pero lo que le pedía no era buena idea no para ella, podría desatar consecuencias después y no debía hacerlo, pero esos ojos lo imploraban.

La rubia se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho y la abrió para ver al exterior cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, una vez segura cerró la puerta y se arrecosto a esta, su respiración era algo agitada, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte de la rubia naruto se acerco a esta.

-solo por esta vez naruto- tsunade enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de naruto- oye me bien ninguna palabra sobre esto ¿ok?-pregunto la rubia clavando sus ojos ámbar a los de naruto.

Naruto hiso un ademan de ziper en su boca en señal de que nadie se daría cuenta.

-solo relájate-ordeno tsunade.

Colocándose de puntilla acerco su cuerpo al de naruto, este se tenso inconscientemente al sentir el imponente cuerpo de la rubia, esta solo sonrió al notar la reacción del joven, conforme ambos rostro se acercaban se lograban sentir sus respiraciones, de manera delicada tsunade probo los labios del inexperto rubio, el corazón del rubio latía fuertemente expresando las muchas sensaciones que experimentaba al sentir los labios de ella. Era algo maravilloso para naruto sumado a lo hábil que era la rubia.

Tsunade sentía agradable los brazos de naruto pues el rubio se había apropiado de ella acariciándole la espalda. El corazón de la rubia empezó a sentir cosas que hace tiempo no sentía.

Lentamente tsunade se fue separando de naruto, este no dejaba de verla pues ese profundo sonrojo, esos ojos ambar que lo miraban asustada la hacían ver hermosa como nunca se había visto.

La noche ahora estaba muy avanzada, tsunade ya se había marchado de su despacho y ahora caminaba por las calles de konoha en dirección a su casa pero no se hallaba sola pues naruto la había esperado hasta su salida.

-abuela, la noto muy callada le ¿sucede algo?- naruto pregunto algo preocupado.

-que te pasa, claro que no-respondió tsunade tranquilamente.

Naruto continuo caminando a la par de la rubia hokague pero con el rabillo del ojo la lograba apreciar pensativa.

La hokague ahora se encontraba al frente de la puerta de su casa, parados uno frente al otro no se atrevían hablar, el alumbrado público dejaba ver un ligero sonrojo en la rubia.

-no sabía que vivías aquí abuela tsunade-dijo naruto mientras observaba la gran casa donde vivía la rubia.

-si gracias a mi salario la logre comparar-contesto tsunade evitando ver a naruto.

-si seguro-comento naruto.

Otra vez el silencio incomodo los invadió a los dos, pero tsunade decidió romperlo.

-ya es tarde, debo dormir mañana será otro dia cansado y ocupo nuevas energías-tsunade se giro y abrió la puerta para entrar-tsunade observo de nuevo los ojos azules de naruto que no perdían detalle de cada movimiento que hacia la rubia-hasta mañana naruto-dijo tsunade dedicando una hermosa sonrisa al rubio mientras cerraba la puerta.

El rubio quedo estático frente la casa de tsunade cada día se sorprendía el mismo.

Tsunade se encontraba en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo, pero realmente lo miraba o pensaba en otra cosa, la rubia sentía vergüenza se había comportado como una quinceañera frente a naruto, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón sentía angustia por lo que sucedería mañana.

Tsunade se coloco de medio lado, no se necesita leer la mente para saber en qué pensaba la mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso pues sus dedos los tenía en sus labios y así se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente

-tsunade sama, tsunade sama, tsunade sama-

-mmm disculpa me decías-dijo tsunade algo distraída.

-se encuentra bien tsunade sama-pregunto kakashi mientras miraba a la distraída rubia.

-no, tranquilo, estoy bien-contesto tsunade-entonces me decías que…

El día le pasaba lento para tsunade quien se hallaba meditando a cada instante pues él no había venido aun ¿pero tenía por qué hacerlo? No su sentido lógico le decía que no, hoy sería el gran día de él lo apoyaría le daría buena suerte desde lo lejos, le desearía que repentinamente una torrencial lluvia que le arruinara el vestido a sakura, tsunade se bofeteo mentalmente, no tenía por qué pensar eso y más en la cita más esperada por naruto.

La tarde había llegado naruto miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared y este marcaba las 5:30 ya era hora pensó naruto, tomando las llave puesta en una mesita naruto abrió la puerta de su apartamento y salió, esto le recordó lo que le dijo tsunade, siempre debes ser puntual a tu citas. Cerrando con llave la puerta naruto camino rumbo a la casa de sakura.

Naruto paro en la división del camino, hacia la derecha estaba ubicado el camino hacia la casa de sakura y hacia la izquierda estaba la torre hokague donde se encontraba aquella rubia de ojos ámbar.

Sus coletas se movían a voluntad del viento apoyada en la baranda la rubia miraba desde la terraza como la gente transitaba cerca de la torre hokague, casualmente la calle colindante a la torre hokague llevaba al restaurante que naruto reservo para ir con sakura. Gente venía y gente iba pero aun no veía lo que quería, pero de pronto una chica de cabellos rosas que vestía un vestido corto de tirantes color rojo caminaba agarrada del brazo de un chico rubio, los dos parecían muy animados hablando.

Tsunade suspiro y abandono la terraza mojando el suelo para ingresar de nuevo a su despacho, una vez adentro intento olvidarse de su exterior y empezó a revisar el tedioso papeleo, papeles goteados, papeles goteados, tsunade sintió entumido sus hombros y se llevo una mano a sus hombros para auto masajearse.

\- sabes trabajar mucho te tensa los hombros-dijo una voz muy conocida para la rubia, acto seguido unas manos empezaron a masajear los hombros.

Tsunade se sorprendió y giro su cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos azules y traviesos.

-¿pero qué haces aquí? Y ¿sakura?-pregunto tsunade muy confusa.

-sakura está en su cita con mi clon de sombras-explico un sonriente naruto.

-pero por qué haces esto, acaso no querías una oportunidad con sakura-pregunto tsunade atónita pero algo feliz .

Naruto miro profundamente a la rubia hokague esta sospecho lo que se avecinaba.

-sabes abuela, en estos quince días que hemos pasado juntos tu sabes –naruto pauso un momento- han sido muy especiales para mí-naruto se incoo a un costado de la silla de la rubia y tomándola de su mano la miro nuevamente-abuela tsunade acaso no sientes algo especial por mi-pregunto sinceramente naruto.

Tsunade se llevo su mano libre a su pecho pues sentía que su corazón se iba desbordar, la rubia mira con temor a naruto pero levemente asintió a la pregunta de naruto.

-he descubierto que usted me gusta abuela tsunade-declaro finalmente el rubio.

Tsunade quedo en estado de shock ante la declaración de naruto, nunca pensó que aquel joven iba a desarrollar sentimientos hacia ella que era mucho mayor que el pero no lo podía culpar pues el pasar mucho tiempo juntos los hiso descubrirse el uno al otro. Y esta fue la consecuencia, ambas miradas la de naruto y tsunade se entrelazaban, el rubio estrecho el espacio entre sus rostros pero la hokague lo detuvo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de naruto.

-sabes lo que estás diciendo, sabes que soy una mujer mayor en años y tu apenas tienes 22 años y además soy la hokague de la aldea-dijo la rubia denotando cada palabra.

Naruto solo se quedo pensativo pero de todos modos respondió asintiendo levemente.

-a mi también- tsunade no termino pues los labios de naruto no se lo permitieron.

Otra vez naruto se deleitaba con los labios de la hokague, lo de ayer había sido un detonante, y naruto sabia que ella también había reaccionado. Súbitamente tsunade se separo de naruto.

-No, naruto, tu y sakura deberían-tsunade tartamudeo – tu me buscastes para que te ayudara con sakura, ahora deberías estar con ella no conmigo-

-pero abuela tsunade yo no quiero que sakura vea en mi alguien que no soy, si no le agrada mi forma de ser entonces yo no puedo cambiarla, de eso me di cuenta durante este tiempo-naruto tomo de su chaleco verde a la rubia y la jalo para volverla a besar.

La rubia se dejo llevar y tomando de la nuca al rubio lo beso profundamente, olvidándose del mundo real, olvidándose de las consecuencias de enamorarse de alguien joven. Disfrutando de los exquisitos labios juveniles de naruto. La había convencido con ese comentario de su verdadera personalidad a tsunade le encanto la sinceridad de naruto.

-abuela tsunade-hablo naruto muy cerca de los labios de la rubia- le gustaría ser, mi, mi-

-¿tu novia?-dijo sorprendida la rubia.

-si mi novia-dijo el rubio con algo de rubor en el rostro.

Tsunade miro de un lado a otro, estaba nerviosa y el también por la respuesta que ella le daría. La armoniosa relación que ella había tenido con naruto desde que lo conoció, ahora el la quería llevar a otro nivel aquel niño que la regreso a konoha ahora había crecido y quería que ella fuera algo más que una madrina para él.

-naruto yo- la rubia tomo el rostro del rubio y se acerco a su oído- si quiero- susurro la rubia.

Naruto dedico una gran sonrisa a tsunade para después entregarse a los brazos de la rubia en un efusivo abrazo.

\- abuela tsunade, en estos días que pasamos juntos pude notar que me mirabas diferente y me pasaba lo mismo contigo-naruto tomo una pausa-en realidad yo no necesitaba de tus consejos para tener una cita con sakura solo quería tener compañía y en estos días descubrí que me gustabas-dijo naruto mientras encaraba a tsunade.

Esta se sintió conmovida por lo que naruto le había confesado- eres tan tierno-dijo la rubia con un tono dulce mientras daba un beso en la mejilla de naruto-ya no estarás solo naruto-

Naruto se separo del abrazo con ahora su rubia para volver a mirarla-abuela tsunade – iba decir naruto pero está levantando su dedo le interrumpió.

-un momento-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba del rostro naruto-¿me estás viendo verdad?-pregunto tsunade.

Naruto aun extrañado por la pregunta-si si te veo-contesto naruto con obviedad.

-y¿ me vez acaso arrugas? O ¿o soy la mamá de kushina uzumaki?-pregunto nuevamente tsunade.

-no-respondió naruto.

-entonces no quiero me vuelvas llamar abuela- tsunade dio sonoro beso en los labios de naruto-¿ok?-

-está bien abue- infantilmente naruto se llevo sus manos a la boca-perdón-dijo naruto mientras una rubia lo miraba de manera seria.

Tsunade paso por alto el descuido de naruto y continuo revisando los documentos pendientes-por cierto me ibas hacer un masaje ¿no?-reclamo tsunade.

Con una sonrisa el rubio se coloco detrás de la silla de la rubia y empezó a masajear los hombros de la hokague, escuchando como esta soltaba de vez cuando un gemido alivio por lo bien que lo hacia naruto.

-naruto ven-indico tsunade.

Naruto desde atrás acerco su oído para escuchar a tsunade.

-lo haces muy bien-felicito tsunade mientras aseguraba la cabeza del rubio con sus manos y daba un tremendo beso a naruto.

Y así transcurrió la noche feliz noche hasta que termino la jornada de la hokague. Ahora las calles estaban vacías pues a altas horas de la noche la mayoría de la gente ya estaba dormida. Naruto caminaba rodeando con su brazo a tsunade esta caminaba felizmente a la par de naruto a la vez que se acurrucaba en el.

-naruto –llamo tsunade en un tono algo preocupada-cuando haya gente no debemos mostrar nuestra relación-dijo tsunade con algo de tristeza.

-¿pero por qué?-pregunto naruto muy extrañado.

-pues porque no es correcto que yo como hokague a estas edades ande saliendo contigo, imagínate que pensara de mi –explico la tsunade esperando que naruto comprendiera la situación.

-pero a mí no me importa lo que piense la gente de mi, yo, yo te amo ati-dijo naruto con ternura para tsunade.

Tsunade sonrió ante la afirmación y llevo una de sus manos al rostro de su rubio-lo se naruto, pero hazlo por mí, si la gente se llega a enterar o peor aun el consejo de konoha, puede que me meta en un lio por ser tu en contenedor del kyubi-explico tsunade.

-está bien, pero no estaremos asi todo el tiempo ¿verdad?-pregunto naruto.

-no tontito-tsunade tomo la nariz de naruto y la sacudió un poco- solo dame un poco tiempo mientras hallo el momento adecuado- tsunade paro a naruto justamente al frente de ella y tomo el rostro del rubio con ambas manos-¿está bien?-pregunto tsunade.

"se veía tan encantadora" pensó naruto.

-está bien –respondió naruto-pero y ¿shizune?-

-shizune es mi mejor amiga, se desmayara cuando le cuente sobre lo nuestro pero no pasara de ahí- dijo tsunade mientras entrelazaba su brazo al de naruto para volver a caminar.

Y así llegaron a la casa de la rubia, tsunade se despidió de naruto besándolo tremendamente por no decir que casi lo deja sin aire, al marcharse naruto, tsunade ingreso a su casa con una risita de boba de enamorada hoy había sido su mejor día.

El despertador empezó a sonar en el buro de la rubia alertando que ya era hora de levantarse pero eso estaba por demás pues tsunade ya se hallaba despierta y lista, la rubia tomo su mochila y la guindo a sus espaldas y salió de su casa en dirección a la de shizune.

Tsunade caminaba de techo en techo pues tenía prisa, rápidamente llego al apartamento de su asistente y al llegar toco la puerta saliendo una shizune preparada para partir. Sin más apuros tsunade y shizune partieron de la aldea.

-fue muy fácil burlar la seguridad de la aldea tsunade sama-comento shizune.

-claro que si se me sus puntos vulnerables-dijo tsunade algo distraída.

-ahora donde deberíamos ir exactamente-pregunto shizune.

-debemos ir al cuartel general de los ambus de kirigakure, por eso antes debemos visitar a la quinta misukague-dijo tsunade.

La rubia y su asistente continuaron su camino hacia la aldea de kiri, según el informe de sus ambus el se hallaba en una de las prisiones en una base ambu de elite. Transcurrieron cinco horas de camino donde tsunade y shizune no caminaban sí no que corrían gracias esto llegaron antes de lo esperado a la aldea de la niebla.

Tasunade y shizune se acercaron a las puertas donde uno de los shinobi de la aldea pidió sus datos y de inmediato permitieron el paso, acompañadas de un shinobi de la misma aldea fueron guiadas hasta el residencial misukague. Donde la mismísima misukague la recibió.

-¿Cómo has estado tsunade?-pregunto una mujer de cabellera roja rebelde hasta las rodillas la cual vestía un traje azul-no te veo desde nuestra batalla con madara, a no perdón desde la boda con tu joven amante-dijo la misukague con un tono pícaro al final.

-si he estado pasándola durante este tiempo, ya sabes desde que ocurrió aquello no es igual –contesto tsunade mientras se cruzaba de piernas para estar más cómoda en su silla.

-y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto la misukague.

Tsunade tomo la mochila que traía con ella y sacando un pergamino se lo entrego a la mujer de cabello rojo. Esta lo tomo y lo leyó para después llevarse una mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa.

-querida amiga,¿ has venido tu sola para rescatarlo?-pregunto la misukague.

-si –respondió tsunade mientras agachaba su mirada.

-de mil gusto te ayudaría, pero debes saber algo, estos ambus se hacen llamar de kiri pero en realidad no lo son, ellos trabajan por su cuenta y además son muy peligrosos-dijo la misukague-ademas el camino que hay que tomar para llegar hasta esa base es muy peligroso-

-eso no importan mei, en primer lugar soy hokague se cuidarme sola y además el esta hay y lo quiero traer de vuelta, creí que ellos estaban bajo tu mando pero si no es asi debo irme cuanto antes-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba de su silla y se disponía a marcharse.

Rápidamente la misukague se levantó de la silla y paro a tsunade tomandola del hombro.

-me gustaría ayudarte más amiga, ten-la misukague entrego un papel a la hokague-en ese papel esta la dirección de un hombre que las puede guiar hasta la base de esos ambus, su nombre es O-Urtan hace un año ayudo a un escuadrón de mis ninjas a infiltrarse a ese lugar así que es de confianza-habiendo dicho esto la misukague dio un abraso a la rubia.

-gracias mei- dijo la hokague mientras se marchaba del lugar.

-tsunade sama, a donde vamos ahora-preguntaba shizune mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a la rubia.

-vamos a buscar a un hombre, que la misukague me recomendó, el nos ayudara a llegar a la base ambu ya que parece que el camino es difícil-

-pero por que la misukague no ordena nada más que lo liberen-

-pues por que esos ambus no están bajo las ordenes de ella solo se hacen llamar de kiri pero no lo son-explico la rubia.

Tsunade se guio por la dirección del papel y termino parando en una cabaña de madera a las afueras de la aldea de la niebla. Tsunade se acerco a la cabaña y toco la puerta para ver si alguien respondía, tras tocar varias veces nadie respondía, ya vencida tsunade se sentó en una banca que había afuera de la cabaña junto a shizune.

-parece que no se encuentra en la cabaña el hombre-comento shizune.

-si no importa nosotras podemos llegar hasta hay solas-dijo tsunade mientras tomaba su mochila para marcharse.

Pero súbitamente apareció un anciano con una melena de pelo blanco que cubría hasta su rostro, este vestía unos restos de ropa color café.

-buscaba a alguien-dijo el misterioso anciano mientras se acercaba caminando con un bastón.

-si tal vez tu nos puedas ayudar, buscamos a un tal O-Urtan que vive aquí, sabes dónde puede estar-pregunto tsunade.

-mmm –el anciano se toco la barba para pensar-claro que se donde esta-contesto el anciano mientras se acercaba a la rubia, el anciano rodeo a tsunade como escaneándola y sin ninguna vergüenza soltaba debes en cuando una risita traviesa- mi nombres es O-Urtan, un gusto en conocerla hee-el anciano extendió su mano arrugada a la rubia.

-tsunade-contesto la rubia mientras tomaba la mano del anciano algo extrañada pues esperaba a alguien más joven-lo venimos a buscar porque nos dijeron que podía ayudarnos a llegar a la base ambu de kiri-dijo la rubia.

El anciano soltó una carcajada y se tiro al suelo para sentarse-ciertamente las puedo ayudar, pero para que dos hermosas jóvenes piensan llegar a ese infierno de lugar-pregunto el anciano.

-eso es lo de menos-dijo tsunade mientras ponía una mano en su cadera- le pagaremos bien solo quiero nos ayudes a atravesar el camino-

-bueno eso lo resuelve todo jaja-el anciano se acerco a shizune y tomo la mochila que ella cargaba-te ayudare jovencita, deberían quedarse en mi cabaña si no tienen lugar en cual descansar pues partiremos hoy mismo en la noche-dijo el anciano mientras ingresaba a la cabaña-vamos entren no es una mansión pero es mejor que descansar a la intemperie -

Las dos mujeres entraron a la cabaña del anciano.

 **Y espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, aclarar que cronológicamente este fic se localiza en de the last.**

 **Sin más me despido pero antes leamos esta pequeña parte extra.**

-naruto, me divertí mucho contigo, pero la verdad no te quiero ilusionar-sakura evitaba los ojos de naruto-tu sabes yo amo a-naruto hiso callar a sakura

-no es necesario que lo digas-dijo naruto con algo de desilusión-lo puedo entender-

-gracias naruto- sakura dio un amistoso abrazo a naruto y después entro a su casa no si antes moverle su mano a naruto en señal de despedida.

Naruto se giro para marcharse –lo puedo entender tsunade me correspondió-dijo naruto desapareciendo una nube de humo puesto que era un clon de sombra.

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Se notaba que era nueva la cabaña puesto a que el olor a madera recién cortada se sentía dentro de esta, armas ninjas y pergaminos se hallaban guindados de adorno en las paredes de la cabaña además de tener un juego de tres sofás grandes y como no una silla mecedora. El anciano apareció de repente con una bandeja donde traía 3 tazas de té para cada uno.

-les he traído un poco de té para que se relajen-el viejo O-Urtan, entrego uno a shizune y después a tsunade, para después sentarse frente a las dos mujeres y beber también su té.

-díganme una cosa jovencitas, de que aldea son ustedes-pregunto el anciano.

-somos de konoha- respondió shizune mientras miraba entretenida la cabaña.

-mmm no son de muy lejos-dijo el anciano con un hilo de voz-por cierto se escuchan rumores de que alguien importante de konoha murió ¿saben de quien se trata?-pregunto el anciano con mucho interés.

Tsunade que hasta hace un momento guardaba silencio decidió contestar-claro que si ha muerto danzo-contesto tsunade con una sonrisa.

-hajajajajajajajaj-se carcajeo el anciano-veo que te alegra eso jovencita-dijo el anciano.

-si era un viejo desgraciado-comento tsunade.

-si supongo que lo era-el viejo O-Urtan se levanto de su silla para marcharse a su cuarto-bueno espero que reposen hasta la noche, yo iré a descansar también.

El anciano entro a su cuarto para descansar.

-tsunade sama, cree que ese anciano nos pueda ayudar-dijo shizune algo preocupada.

-la verdad no se shizune, pero no hay que subestimarlo-termino diciendo tsunade.

Y así la tarde llego el anciano que había estado durmiendo se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontró, a una bella rubia voluptuosa extendida en el sofá durmiendo en los regazos de su asistente que también se hallaba dormida. El anciano se acerco a las dos mujeres extendió su mano que extrañamente no se notaba envejecida he intento tocar el rostro de la bella rubia pero este solo sonrió para sus adentro y decidió no hacerlo.

-oigan jovencita tsunade, jovencita tsunade-dijo el anciano mientras sacudía del hombro a la rubia hokague.

Esta abrió sus ojos adormecida y de inmediato se levanto-¿qué sucede? –pregunto tsunade.

-ya es hora de irnos, son las 5:59 de la tarde entre mas antes aprovechemos la noche menos probabilidad hay de que nos encontremos problemas en el camino-explico el anciano.

De inmediato tsunade se levanto y despertó a shizune la cual estaba profundamente dormida. El anciano tomo una pequeña bolsa y la guindo en su jorobada espalda, también tomo un candil y lo guindo en su bastón.

-muy bien ya que están despiertas debemos dejar unas reglas en claro. Primero deben obedecerme sin chistar. Segundo deben confirmar siempre que sean la verdadera persona por que estos ambus son especialistas en tomar la forma de otra persona por eso mismo déjenme ponerles esta cinta, -dijo el anciano mientras tomaba a shizune y le subía la manga de su kimono para ponerle la cinta alrededor de su antebrazo, después hiso lo mismo en tsunade.

-muy bien no dejen que les vean las citan, ya además si un ambu las descubre deben o matarlo o asegurarse que no hable o se mueva pues de inmediato alertaran a los demás ¿entendido?-pregunto el anciano.

-si, pero algo mas, ¿en cuánto tiempo estaremos en la base ambu?-pregunto tsunade algo preocupada.

-si todo sale bien en 2 días estaremos ahí, ok en marcha-dijo el anciano.

Sin más los tres se pusieron en marcha, tsunade rogaba al cielo que todo saliera a la perfección pues quería verlo cuanto antes a él. Había sufrido mucho a causa de la ausencia de él y anhelaba estar con el.

Sorprendentemente el anciano llevaba la delantera con su paso cojeante apenas tsunade y shizune le podían seguir el paso.

-bamos jovencitas, no se retrasen-comento entre risas el anciano. Al cabo de caminar treinta minutos en un espeso bosque el anciano decidió dar una parada.

-pueden mirar que el camino sigue, pero no es recomendable seguirlo apartir de este punto, puesto que hay muchas trampas por delante y además hay muchos puestos de guarda más adelante, en ese caso vamos a tomar un atajo que yo conozco –dijo el anciano mientras se volvía poner en marcha.

Siguiendo otro sendero diferente tsunade y shizune se toparon con una inmensa pared e piedra que no era más que un risco.

-pero anciano O-Urtan ¿aquí no hay mas camino?-pregunto shizune muy extrañada.

-quien dice que todo era camino, a partir de aquí hay que escalar el esta pared de piedra-respondió el viejo Urtan.

-está hablando enserio-pregunto shizune muy asustada.

-si claro no hay más camino que este-dijo el anciano mientras colgaba su bastón en su espalda y se disponía a trepar el gran muro de piedra.

Sin temor tsunade trepo la inmensa pared de piedra y empezó a escalar.

-anda vamos súbete en mi espalda, con ese kimono no podrás escalar-dijo el anciano mientras extendía la mano a shizune. Esta acepto y se encaramo en la espalda del anciano que increíblemente empezó a escalar con shizune en su espalda.

-no mires abajo si no te dará vértigo-hablo el anciano para shizune.

Sin más demora empezaron a escalar el risco.

-como es que me aguantas ¿si eres un anciano?-pregunto shizune muy cerca del oído del anciano.

-jeje es un secreto de mi familia-dijo el anciano.

Tsunade se disponía a poner una mano en la piedra para afirmarse pero antes de poner la mano una flecha se coloco justamente en lugar donde iba poner la mano.

El anciano se dio cuenta de esto-no te muevas jovencita tsunade-dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

Tsunade se quedo estática y el anciano se acerco-toma a tu asistente ahorita regreso-dijo el anciano mientras shizune se colocaba en la espalda de tsunade.

El anciano se alejo lentamente de tsunade y de un movimiento rápido se alejo de estas y una ráfaga de flechas no se hicieron esperar contra el anciano este las esquivo ágilmente y de un salto se tiro al vacio. Era algo muy intrigante, tsunade logro escuchar el grito de varios ninjas justamente abajo, finalmente escucho un estallido y a lo lejos logro apreciar un brillo celeste. Tsunade decidió continuar escalando hasta que finalmente llego a la cima.

-donde está el anciano ¿tsunade sama?-pregunto shizune con algo de preocupación.

-no lo sé solo salto-contesto agitada la rubia mientras se tocaba el hombro en señal de que estaba algo adolorida de los hombros.

-estuvo cerca, esto se pone peligroso tsunade sama, acaso ¿quiere continuar aun?-pregunto shizune mientras se sentaba a espaldas de la rubia.

-si, no volveré a konoha hasta que lo traiga devuelta-dijo tsunade

A lo lejos se lograba escuchar como el anciano iba hablando solo. A medida que se acercaba a la cima iba bajando el volumen con el que hablaba. Finalmente se logro ver como la mano del anciano emergía a la cima.

-esos ambus son muy decididos a la hora de atacar, por dicha ya me encargue de ellos jajajaja-rio el anciano mientras sacaba su bastón y se disponía caminar-andando debemos abandonar este lugar cuanto antes-

Rápidamente las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar nuevamente, durante toda la noche caminaron y caminaron, sin ningún inconveniente, alrededor de las 4 de la mañana el anciano decidió parar.

-muy bien llego la hora que a mí más me gusta, la hora de descansar-dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba en el suelo-esta es la zona y la hora para descansar adelante jovencitas, que partimos igualmente a las 7 de la mañana -

Sin más el anciano se arrecosto a un árbol y ahí se quedo dormido, tsunade y shizune decidieron buscar leña y encender una fogata para después poner sus tiendas de campaña.

El anciano O-Urtan logro apreciar la fogata que habían encendido las dos mujeres.

-hoo veo que están merendando-dijo el anciano mientras sonreía pero debido a que el cabello le cubría el rostro no se apreciaba.

-claro, quieres un poco-ofreció shizune al anciano.

-no no, no te preocupes yo traje mi comida especial, muchas gracias-dijo el anciano mientras rebuscaba en su bolsita de cosas-aquí estas-dijo el anciano mientras sacaba un tarro muy familiar para tsunade.

-hey anciano no estás muy viejo para comer esas cosas-dijo tsunade mientras observaba al anciano calentar agua.

-no jovencita, déjame decirte que esto aumenta tus años de vida-dijo el anciano con un tono muy animado.

Tsunade observaba como el anciano comía felizmente su ramen, este se percato de que era visto y sin decir nada se levanto tomo su vaso de ramen y se marcho del lugar era claro que no le gustaba que lo vieran comer o que le incomodaba.

-jejeje-se carcajeaba solo el anciano-por supuesto que no-dijo para sí mismo el anciano-tenia que hacerlo sabes cómo son de rápido-volvió a decir el anciano-si lo sé pero era más arriesgado –volvía hablar solo el anciano-no lo sé pero fue una muy buena casualidad-termino diciéndose el anciano mientras se carcajeaba. A lo que tsunade en lo oculto de un arbusto escucho completamente.

 **Cronoz Broken.**

No lo podía creer, había pasado cerca de ahí para ir en dirección a la cocina cuando escucho un extraño sonido, asomándose por el borde de la puerta los vio. Naruto se encontraba sentado en la silla de la hokague y esta se encontraba sentada de medio lado en los regazos de naruto enredando sus brazos al cuello del rubio. Nunca pensó verla así, ver como la rubia degustaba con esmero los labios del rubio, naruto parecía un pequeño cordero blanco siendo devorado por una leona posesiva.

-recuerda llegar temprano ya sabes dónde queda mi casa-dijo una sonriente tsunade mientras miraba a naruto.

-claro, estaré ahí sin demora, además es mi primer cita contigo-comento naruto mientras jugaba con el cabello de tsunade.

-ya vete, que te están esperando en las puertas de la aldea-dijo tsunade mientras se levantaba de los regazos de naruto.

-ho rayos-dijo apurado naruto mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a marcharse.

Pero tsunade lo tomo de la mano deteniéndolo-acaso no te vas a despedir o estoy pintada-dijo tsunade empleando un tono coqueto.

Naruto sonrió y tomo de las caderas a su tsunade, para plantarle un buen beso y marcharse. Al salir de la puerta naruto se encontró con shizune que estaba a punto de entrar al despacho de tsunade .

-ho hola shizune –dijo naruto mientras continuaba caminando.

-hey naruto, tienes un poco de labial rosado en tu boca-dijo shizune.

Naruto paró en seco y se llevo sus dedos a sus labios para verificar que efectivamente tenía labial de su hokague. Restándole importancia el rubio se marcho ya iba demasiado tarde.

Shizune continuo entrando al despacho de su jefa la cual encontró con una gran sonrisa y pensativa.

-tsunade sama he regresado de mis vacaciones-anuncio shizune mientras colocaba unos documentos en el escritorio-mire que apenas vengo ya me endosan trabajo-

-si supongo-dijo tsunade sin mucho interés.

-tsunade sama la noto muy ida, acaso piensa en alguien-dijo shizune a sabiendas de lo que había visto.

-hee no, que cosas dices-dijo tsunado negando con un ademan.

-bueno, yo no diría eso viéndola así tan enamora he perdón concentrada-dijo shizune mientras acomodaba unos pergaminos en el estante.

-naa, que cosas dices naruto- tsunade pensó un poco lo que dijo y de inmediato callo en cuenta de su error, girando su cuerpo volvió a ver a shizune para ver si esta capto.

-así que naruto está ocupando tu mente-dijo triunfal shizune.

-no , no es que-tsunade se acerco a shizune –tu sabes naruto es imperativo-tsunade empezó a sonreir como boba al recordarlo cosa que no paso desapercibida por shizune- alegre y amable, entonces me causa mucho estrés-se justifico tsunade.

-tsunade sama , ¿tenía que describir tantas cosas de naruto?, se como es el-dijo shizune aun mas triunfal.

Tsunade se recrimino a sí misma no lo podía controlar naruto estaba alterando toda su vida.

-está bien shizune, te lo iba a decir de todos modos-dijo la rubia en modo de derrota.

-si tienes que decirme porque naruto salió de tu despacho lleno de labial como el que usted anda en la boca-dijo shizune mientras miraba de manera picara a tsunade.

La rubia de inmediato se sonrojo por el comentario de su asistente, y sin mas tsunade le explico toda la situación tal y como habían ocurrido durante los quince días, con cada cosa que la rubia le contaba, shizune se sorprendía cada vez pues no esperaba eso de su mejor amiga tsunade.

-tsunade sama,¿ ha pensado en la reacción del consejo cuando se entere de esto?-pregunto shizune algo alarmada.

-si lo he pensado, y con quien más problemas voy a tener es con danzo pues pensara que quiero concentrar poder al tener a mi lado a naruto o al contenedor del kiuby como él le llama-dijo tsunade con algo de molestia-por los demás no hay problema-

-pero ¿cuántos años le llevas a naruto? Veo que te gusta el queso tierno- dijo shizune intentando molestar a la rubia.

-que! Ni que fuera tan vieja-tsunade se sonrojo-solo le llevo 19 añitos-dijo tsunade algo apenada.

-bueno lo que importa es que hay salud y se quieren, además tiene que firmar estos quince documentos y antes debe leerlos bien-dijo shizune volviendo al ambiente de trabajo.

La tarde transcurrió con su típica normalidad trabajo, agregando el hecho de que de vez en cuando tsunade se perdía en sus divagaciones por no decir que pensaba en la ropa que luciría hoy para naruto, en su casa.

De repente alguien toca la puerta, esto saco a tsunade de sus pensamientos para decir un simple "puede pasar".

-hemos regresado tsunade sama-dijo kakashi mientras entraba con su equipo entero incluyendo a naruto.

-y como les fue-pregunto tsunade no perdiendo de vista al rubio.

-la misión fue todo un éxito, han aceptado el tratado-dijo kakashi mientras notaba el inusual sonrojo de la hokague.

-son buenas noticias- tsunade observaba la hermosa sonrisa que su rubio le dedicaba.

-bueno nos retiramos entonces-dijo kakashi esperando la autorización de la hokague.

-hee que me decías-dijo tsunade algo distraída.

-que nos retiramos hokague sama-dijo kakashi mientras salía con su equipo.

Antes de salir naruto se acerco al escritorio de tsunade.

-entonces ¿hoy a las 8? – pregunto naruto .

-si a las 8 te estaré esperando-dijo la rubia mientras miraba profundamente a su rubio.

-bueno te veo más tarde-dijo naruto mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Las horas habían pasado muy lentas para la rubia, a cada instante miraba el reloj colgado a la pared , tic tac, tic tac, hasta que por fin dieron las siete en punto, rápidamente la rubia se levanto de su asiento y apago la luz de su despacho, para después salir del edificio en dirección a su casa.

Mientras iba caminando podía observar los distintos puestos de ventas pocas veces podía apreciar este panorama ya que siempre salía a las 11 de la noche, para su dicha tsunade se había acordado de que aun le faltaba algo para la cena, así que entro al establecimiento y compro algunas cosas.

Naruto caminaba con mucha prisa pues estaba a punto de llegar tarde, antes de ir a la caza de tsunade, naruto se dirigió a la tienda de flores que ino le cuidaba a su madre. La campanilla te la puerta sonó alertando al dueño de la tienda.

-buenas noche en que le puedo servir-hablo una rubia de ojos celeste.

-ho hola ino, quería comprar un ramo de rosas rojas,¿ te quedan algunas?-pregunto naruto mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro por la prisa.

-claro, no quieres que le ponga una nota-dijo ino muy interesada por saber para quien eran esas rosas.

-no gracias así me las llevo- dijo naruto mientras dejaba el dinero en el mostrador-gracias ino -dijo naruto mientras miraba el reloj y para su sorpresa marcaban las 7:55, sin pensarlo activo el chakra del kyubi y salió disparado hacia la casa de su novia. Ahora marcaban las 8 en punto y naruto llego a tiempo a la casa de tsunade. Naruto toco la puerta esperando a que tsunade atendiera pero desde el interior escucho un" pasa" por parte de la rubia.

Naruto abrió la puerta y entro a la casa, era muy espaciosa el tapiz de las paredes eran de un color rosa claro , en la sala habían tres sofás algo grandes y en el centro de estos había una pequeña mesita donde se hallaban una fotos donde aparecía ella de pequeña, con sus compañeros de equipo y por supuesto con su hermano fallecido.

Naruto sintió el delicioso aroma a comida y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a la cocina esperando ver a tsunade pero no se podía apreciar su presencia. Naruto continúo mirando curiosamente la casa de la hokague.

-llegas temprano-dijo tsunade.

Naruto dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba la rubia parada y quedo pasmado con lo que veía, se veía hermosa vestida así, un vestido color verde corto de tirantes que mostraban la piel blanquecina de los hombros y piernas de la rubia, su cuerpo se notaba exquisitamente esbelto sumado a su mirada coqueta de mujer madura, además de ostentar sus grandes pechos con un escote moderadamente atrevido, su peinado constaba de dos trenzas unidas en forma de coronilla y el resto de su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda descubierta.

-te ves hermosa tsunade-dijo naruto mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia y la hacía darse la vuelta para contemplarla completamente. Al estar frente a naruto nuevamente se hallo con un ramo de rosas que él le ofrecía.

-espero te gusten-dijo naruto mientras entregaba las rosas a tsunade.

-están hermosas naruto-dijo tsunade mientras miraba conmovida a naruto-gracias-dijo la rubia mientras besaba los cálidos labios de naruto. El rubio logro sentir el perfume que tsuande se había puesto, pero aun mas sintió sus delicados labios en los suyos.

-debes tener hambre ¿cenamos?-pregunto la rubia .

-claro estoy hambriento-dijo con inocencia el rubio.

-pues siéntate ya te sirvo-dijo tsunade mientras se volvía a meter en la cocina.

Tsunade sirvió el plato que mejor sabia hacer pastel de pechuga de pollo. Así naruto y tsunade cenaron amenamente como pareja, entre anécdotas, chistes malos de naruto, sonrojos por parte de tsunade y besos pasó la cena velozmente.

Ahora la pareja de rubios se hallaban sentados en uno de los sofás mientras bebían un vino blanco.

-déjame felicitarte por que estuvo deliciosa la comida-dijo naruto mientras observaba a la rubia que desde hace ratos venía jugando con su cabello.

-gracias naruto-contesto la rubia mientras se cruzaba de piernas-la verdad lo prepare con mucho amor para ti-comento la rubia tiernamente.

Naruto se sonrojo por el comentario de la rubia, sutilmente el rubio se acerco a tsunade.

-tsunade, desde que vine a tu casa y te vi me agarro un extraño padecimiento- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa-y ya que tu eres excelente medico me preguntaba si me podías ayudar-

-haa enserio, ven –dijo tsunade mientras indicaba que se arrecostara, el rubio se acostó en el sillón reposando su cabeza en los regazos de la rubia-dime ¿cuál es ese extraño padecimiento?-pregunto tsunade mientras acariciaba la cabellera dorada de naruto.

-bueno iniciando porque se me acelera el corazón cada vez que te veo, haber que mas-dijo el rubio mientras ponía su dedo índice en la sien –ha si es cierto y me da dolor en los labios-dijo el rubio mientras señalaba sus propios labios.

Tsunade sonrió y se acomodo el cabello de uno de sus flequillos detrás de la oreja para después acercarse al rostro de naruto-con esto te sentirás un poco mejor-dijo la rubia mientras le guiñaba el ojo a naruto. Tsunade tomo juguetonamente el labio inferior de naruto para enseguida tomarlos completamente, de inmediato naruto correspondió el beso mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de tsunade.

Naruto sintió una de sus manos arder, y de manera aventurera la coloco en la delgada cintura de tsunade, el rubio abandono los exquisitos labios de la hokague y decidió marcar un camino de besos en el blanquecino cuello de la mujer. El ambiente se ponía caluroso, aquella mano aventurera se convirtió en una atrevida.

Tsunade soltó un leve gemido al sentir como la mano de naruto se apropiaba acariciando uno de sus pechos. Tsunade se sintió aun más caliente al sentir ese contacto pero extrañamente naruto se levanto de su regazo y se alejo de esta. Se había espantado acaso pensó tsunade muy preocupada.

Naruto observo a tsunade que lo miraba muy extrañada y sonrojada por el momento. Naruto aparto su mirada y se sentó correctamente mirando hacia el frente.

-lo siento, te ves tan sensual, me merecía una bofetada por lo que acabo de hacer-dijo naruto mientras tragaba duro.

Tsunade algo alagada se acerco a naruto, con ojos de preocupación y lo abrazo-pero que dices naruto, no me incomodo tu gesto-dijo tsunade mientras tomaba del rostro a naruto para que la mirara.

Naruto solo sonrió.

-eres todo un caballero naruto, te amo-dijo tsunade mientras se arrecostada a costado de naruto para después ser acogida en sus brazos por este.

La noche continuo avanzando tranquilamente, naruto y tsunade solo charlaban, debes en cuando tsunade estallaba en risas por las historias que este le contaba, y otras veces naruto se quedaba como bobo mirando a la rubia pues pensaba que era el hombre más afortunado al tenerla de novia. El reloj ahora marcaba las 3 de la mañana, naruto aun seguía despierto pero tsunade se había quedado dormida a su lado.

Naruto se levanto del sofá y alzo con delicadeza a la rubia hokague, para después llevarla a su cuarto, en primera instancia el rubio pensó que tsunade pesaba más, pero en realidad se sentía tan ligera y frágil como una princesa, dejándola en su cama la observo por última vez para después marcharse mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía aun dormida.

 **Cronoz Broken.**

-ese anciano parece loco-dijo tsunade mientras extendía sus manos a la fogata para calentarse.

-¿por qué dice eso? Tsunade sama-pregunto shizune mientras se cubría con una gruesa sabana.

-pues se la pasa hablando solo-

-mmm bueno de que es extraño lo es, para esa edad que tiene se mueve muy rápido, pero loco no creo-dijo shizune mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder descansar-¿no se quiere meter aquí?-pregunto shizune a la rubia mientras la abría campo en la sabana.

-si me estoy muriendo de frio-dijo tsunade mientras se sentaba a la par de shizune y se metía en la sabana.

Lentamente los ojos de tsunade se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

El viento sacudía uno de sus dorados flequillos, la vista era magnifica desde ese lugar, la aldea se notaba prospera a simple vista, esta era la joya de su abuelo. Tsunade se veía parada en la cima de los rostros hokague mirando la imponente aldea de la hoja.

Repentinamente unos brazos la cogieron de la cintura, y el aliento cálido del hiso estremecer-tsunade -

-¿dime?-respondió tsunade con una gran sonrisa.

-tsunade-

-ya deja bacilar naruto -dijo entre risas la rubia.

-jovencita tsunade despierte-

Tsunade abrió sus ojos asustada y se encontró al anciano moviéndola de los hombros para que despertara.

-ya es hora de levantarse, debería despertar a su amiga también-dijo el anciano alegremente.

Tsunade sacudió de los hombros a su asistente y esta de inmediato despertó.

-ya es hora de irnos shizune-

Rápidamente las dos mujeres se pusieron a recoger las cosas una vez listas partieron junto al viejo O-Urtan.

-verán, conozco a un hombre que tiene una cabaña cerca de aquí, partiremos allí para hospedarnos ahí hasta la tarde-dijo el viejo anciano mientras caminaba rápidamente.

Tsunade y shizune solo asintieron y siguieron al anciano.

Los tres continuaron caminando buen tramo de camino, estaban a mitad de camino con respecto a la cabaña que les había hablado el anciano. Cuando de repente un extraño "click" altero al anciano.

-¡NO! Se mueva-dijo repentinamente Urtan.

Tsunade y shizune acataron la orden y no se movieron, el anciano se volteo para ver de frente a las dos mujeres y se acerco a tsunade.

-¿que sucede anciano?-pregunto tsunade con algo de temor.

-quédate quieta-ordeno el anciano mientras se agachaba y apartaba las hojas cerca de los tacones de tsunade, solo para apreciar una hermosa mina pergamino.

-hoy no es tu dia de suerte, estas minas no se pueden desactivar-dijo el anciano mientras se quitaba la bolsa que cargaba en su espalda.

\- no te preocupes anciano, si me pasa algo me curare al instante-dijo tsunade mientras señalaba la marca en su frente.

-seguro que si jovencita, pero si haces mucho ruido llamaras la atención-dijo el anciano con algo de preocupación-tengo una mejor idea- sugirió el anciano-pero debes confiar en mí-

-tsunade sama-dijo shizune con ojos llorosos al ver la situación tan apremiante que pasaban.

-muy bien voy a comenzar-el anciano empezó a efectuar unos sellos y de repente su postura jorobada cambio por una erguida, y sus brazos y piernas enclenques por unas fuertes y tonificados-esto será algo incomodo pero esto pasa por descuidada-dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

El anciano que ahora no parecía tan anciano, encerró en sus brazos a tsunade, sintiendo todo el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, esta se incomodo mucho por tal cercanía. El cabello de O-Urtan empezó a crecer estrepitosamente cubriendo a él y a tsunade en una especia de caparazón blanco.-aguanta la respiración-dijo con voz algo juvenil Urtan.

Tsunade se sorprendió y trato de verle el rostro, pero lo único que vio fue un mentón terso y con algo de barba pero no parecía de aspecto viejo. El caparazón de pelo cubrió por completo a tsunade y al anciano.

Shizune pudo apreciar como la trampa se activo pero esta no causo ningún ruido al sonar pues el caparazón de pelo del anciano se trago todo el estallido. Finalmente el caparazón de cabello blanco se abrió liberando demasiado humo. Al instante apareció el anciano y tsunade ilesos.

-cogh, cogh ,cogh-tocia el anciano mientras su compostura erguida cambiaba a la típica jorobada.

-¿se encuentra bien tsunade sama?-pregunto shizune muy preocupada al ver toser a la rubia.

-si estoy bien, gracias anciano O-Urtan-dijo tsunade mientras se reincorporaba.

-fue un placer jovencita-dijo el anciano alegremente-muy bien continuemos de inmediato que hemos perdido bastante tiempo-dijo el anciano con su típico tono vejestorio.

Y así tsunade y shizune continuaron caminando, la rubia cada vez mas sospechaba mas del anciano O-Urtan ella lo sentía "algo ocultaba ese anciano que siempre cubría su rostro pensó tsunade. Aunque parecía inofensivo sabía que era mucho más hábil de lo que parecía. La mañana ahora estaba avanzada al salir del bosque se encontraron con la gran cabaña que había mencionado el anciano.

El anciano se acerco a la puerta de la cabaña y toco varias veces, en el interior de la cabaña se logro escuchar un "ya voy" por parte de una chica, momentos después la chica se apercio abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto la chica solo mirando a tsuande y a shizune.

-estoy aquí carlin-dijo el anciano, de inmediato la chica bajo la vista y se encontró con el anciano-como has estado carlin, ¿está tu padre?-pregunto el anciano.

-¡!Urtan!-dijo emocionada una hermosa chica de cabello rojo y esbelto cuerpo la cual vestía unos pantalones verdes y una camisa blanca algo ceñida esta se tiraba a los brazos del anciano- yo he estado bien y ¿tu? – pregunto la chica muy cerca del rostro del anciano.

-he estado bien pero dime ¿está tu padre?-pregunto el anciano tratando de separarse un poco de la chica-

-el ahorita no se encuentra-dijo la chica mientras acariciaba los cabellos blancos del anciano-como me hacías falta Urtan-dijo la chica con dejes de niña.

-jeje me imagino que sí, me preguntaba ¿nos dejarías quedarnos en la cabaña solo hasta en la tarde?-pregunto el anciano.

La chica escaneo a las dos mujeres y solo les dedico una mala cara.

-¿quiénes son ellas Urtan?-pregunto la chica a modo de reclamo.

-no te preocupes solo son clientes, quieren que las guie en una expedición-explico el anciano.

-está bien pasen-dijo la chica mientras les permitía el paso.

No había que ser adivino, tsunade y shizune lo habían notado, esa chica parecía estar enamorada del anciano esa forma de tratarlo y coquetearle era más que evidente.

-dime ¿cuántos años tienes?-pregunto shizune a la joven pelirroja.

-tengo 19 años –dijo carlin algo sonrojada mientras bebía algo de sake.

-eres muy bonita-comento tsunade metiéndose en la conversación.

-si lo sé-dijo la chica con algo de arrogancia-saben ya estoy cambiando de opinión, ustedes me agradan-dijo la chica con deje de embriaguez.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te caíamos mal?-pregunto shizune indignada.

-si ustedes también son bonitas y me pueden robar a mi urtan-dijo la peliroja con lago de altivez.

-no como crees-respondió negativamente tsunade –es mas que le vez a él si es viejo-dijo tsunade.

-ja, ustedes lo que ven es solo un disfraz, el me ha mostrado su verdadera identidad y es más guapo de lo que ustedes se imaginan-dijo la chica pelirroja con tono de emoción.

-enserio y como es pregunto- pregunto shizune.

-pues el era, el es ¡!a si! El es alto con ojos azules-la chica iba a continuar hablando pero.

-jejeje no le hagan caso jovencitas-dijo el anciano O-Urtan mientras entraba a la cabaña con algo de leña- ella siempre se pone a imaginar cosas cuando bebe mucho sake-dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y colocaba la leña.

-¡que! Tu siempre me dejas en ridículo Urtan-dijo la chica con un puchero.

-anda dame esa botella y vete a bañar con agua fría-ordeno O-urtan a la chica.

La chica se levanto del sofá y entrego la botella al anciano.

-ire a bañarme solo si me acompañas-dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

Si el anciano no tuviera el rostro tapado se notaria a simple vista el sonrojo profundo que manifestaba en su cara.

-que tonterías dices, te está afectando mucho el alcohol-dijo el anciano mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano y la hacía entrar al baño para después cerrarle la puerta.

-disculpen la actitud de carlin, debe andar con las hormonas alborotadas-dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-si veo que eres popular con esta chica-dijo tsunade con ironia.

El anciano solo guardo silencio ante el comentario para después observar el anillo de oro que tsunade tenía en su dedo anular.

-veo que estas casada, jovencita tsunade-dijo el anciano tratando de iniciar otra conversación.

-si-respondió secamente la rubia mientras tocaba el aro en su dedo.

-y¿ cómo se llama el afortunado?-pregunto el anciano muy interesado.

-narUtO- respondió tsunade mientras se quedaba algo pensativa.

-jejejejejeje-el anciano guardo silencio y despues volvió a hablar-yo también tuve una esposa pero eso fue hace mucho, que tiempo aquellos-

-y ¿no tuvo hijos usted?-pregunto shizune .

-jajajajaja-rio otra vez el anciano-yo soy hombre no puedo tener hijos-

-no yo me refiero a-intento decir la pelinegra.

-si ya se a lo que te refieres, solo estaba bromeando jejejeje. Mi esposa, me separaron de ella antes de poder venirme a ella-dijo el anciano con algo de seriedad mientras miraba a una tsunade muy atenta a lo que él decía.

-bueno si sale carlin, le dicen que ahorita vuelvo ire hacer unas diligencias en el bosque-dijo el anciano mientras tomaba el llavín de la puerta y lo giraba para después salir.

-ese viejo se trae algo entre manos no crees shizune-pregunto tsunade.

-la verdad no lo se pero se me hace muy raro lo que nos estaba comentando ahora la chica de hace ratos-

-a pesar de la edad que aparenta, tiene una fuerza increíble no creo que sea mentira lo que nos dijo la chica sobre de que solo es un disfraz su apariencia-dijo tsunade mientras pensaba respuestas lógicas.

-pienso lo mismo tsunade sama-respondió shizune.

Mientras tanto.

-mira viejo no tengo tiempo para tus bromas, lo repetiré una vez mas ¿vistes quienes mataron al escuadrón? Responde-dijo un hombre enmascarado a junto a otros 3 que sostenían al anciano O-Urtan.

-por que no le pregunta a los cadáveres, ellos saben la respuesta-dijo el anciano con un tono de gracia.

El shinobi enmascarado empuño su mano y asesto un buen golpe en el estomago del anciano. Este solo dejo salir un leve quejido junto a unas gotas de sangre que salían de la comisura de sus labios.

-si es cierto los cadáveres no hablan, como ustedes tampoco lo harán-dijo el anciano con una voz tenebrosa.

Los shinobis enmascarado que habían sujetado al anciano ahora se encontraban tirados en el suelo y agonizando.

-haaaaaaa, ¿desde cuándo eres tan agresivo O-Urtan?-pregunto el shinobi que había golpeado al anciano mientras se hallaba arrinconado contra el tronco de un árbol. Este respiraba agitadamente y por la sangre que salía de su cráneo parecía que su enemigo era fuerte.

-no tienes por qué golpear a un anciano, nunca te lo enseñaron en tu casa, además Urtan murió hace tiempo-en realidad soy….-

-no no no que haces No!-grito el shinobi mientras su propia sangre le pringaba en la cara a causa de esa extraña esfera celeste que giraba a gran velocidad contra su pecho.

 **Hasta aquí espero se les haya puesto interesante la trama porque hasta para mí lo es XD.**

 **Sin más me despido pero antes leamos esta pequeña parte extra para soltar la imaginación.**

El lugar era oscuro, hace tiempo la manera en que entrenaban a los anbu era muy temida por las demás aldeas o al menos eso siguen creyendo porque en realidad aquella facción ambu de kiri ahora estaba disuelta. Ahora la base ambu solo resguarda a un único preso, el contenedor del kyubi.

-es hora de que comas-dijo un ambu algo temeroso al no poder ver nada en el interior de la celda-es hora de que comas-insistió nuevamente el enmascarado ambu.

De repente una ambu de cabello azulado con una máscara de zorro se acerco al otro ambu que ofrecía la comida.

-déjamelo ami-dijo la mujer ambu con algo de autoridad.

-si señora-de inmediato el ambu se marcho.

La mujer ambu, abrió la celda con la bandeja en mano, de inmediato un rubio de cabellos largos intento salir por la puerta, pero la ambu con total destreza lo tomo del cuello provocando que el rubio hiciera una mueca de dolor para después impactarlo contra el suelo.

-no intentes hacer cosas estúpidas-dijo la mujer ambu mientras se sentaba en el abdomen del hombre rubio-ahora come naruto-dijo la mujer ambu mientras se corría un poco la máscara y daba un mordisco a la manzana que había en la bandeja.

Lágrimas y solo lágrimas salían de los ojos rojos rasgados de naruto. No tenia opción tenía que tragarse eso o le iría peor.

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade llevaba más de quince minutos esperando en ese lugar, vestida con su típico atuendo solo que sin su chaqueta verde dejando ver sus blanquecinos brazos, lucia como siempre bella y orgullosa. De brazos cruzados esperaba a naruto sentada en una silla del establecimiento pero le preocupaba que algo malo le hubiera sucedido pues él no era de llegar tarde cuando se reunían.

La gente caminaba de un lugar a otro, unos salían de la sala y otros ingresaban apenas a entrar a ver el filme. Así es naruto y tsunade quedaron de reunirse en el cine pues irían a ver una película romántica. Cansada ya de esperar miro en la entrada del cine y finalmente vio a su rubio cansado y agitado. Este empezó a buscarla con la mirada y rápidamente encontró a su hokague .

-discúlpame bella, pero un extraño sujeto me estaba siguiendo y no hallaba como deshacerme de él-dijo naruto agitado tomando pausas para poder tomar aire.

-mhmmm-se volteo molesta tsunade dándole la espalda al rubio-¿no tienes? Una mejor excusa-dijo la rubia algo molesta.

-princesa te digo la verdad-dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la abrazaba por detrás-alguien me estaba siguiendo y me costó perderlo-naruto volteo a la rubia para que lo mirara.

-me molesta esperar-dijo tsunade mientras se cruzaba de brazos y evitaba ver a los ojos al rubio.

-si lo comprendo, pero ya te dije lo que paso-naruto tomo del mentón a la rubia, para que lo mirara- anda ahora ya estoy acá, vamos a ver tu película favorita cincuenta sombras de grey-dijo naruto con ganas de reírse.

Tsunade miro una risa de indignación a naruto- ¡tonto! déjate de bromas a mí no me gusta esa película-tsunade tomo la mano de naruto y lo jalo- andando que se nos hace tarde-

Naruto sonrió aliviado pues no quería que su tsunade estuviera molesta con él.

-buenas tardes, me podría dar dos boletos para la película Cambiando de Parecer 250 años atrás-dijo naruto a la encargada de vender boletos.

-buenas tardes-dijo la joven encargada de manera coqueta al ver al rubio.

Tsunade que aguardaba detrás del rubio noto el tono coqueto que empleaba la joven chica, esto le molesto en gran manera y jalo a naruto para ella encargarse de comprarlos.

-si nos da dos boletos ¡Por Favor!-dijo tsunade de manera arrogante (celosa) a la joven chica.

-¿claro para ahorita? o ¿para la función de la noche?-pregunto amablemente la chica coqueta.

-para ahorita-respondió tsunade.

-oye entre nosotras-dijo la chica coqueta en tono bajo-¿es soltero su hijo?- pregunto la chica algo sonrojada.

-¿cual hijo?-pregunto la rubia hokague sumamente extrañada.

-pues el joven rubio de ojos azules que está parado a la par suya-dijo la chica mientras señalaba discretamente a naruto.

Tsunade respiro profundo y empuño su mano al escuchar a la insolente joven.

-mire no se para que le pagan a usted aquí-dijo tsunade con mucho autocontrol-pero le recomiendo dejar de estar coqueteando con jóvenes mientras trabaja-tsunade tomo los boletos y se marcho sumamente furiosa dejando atrás a naruto.

Naruto que miraba los carteles de las demás películas no se había percatado de la ausencia de su rubia hasta que la comenzó buscar.

-he no ¿sabes para donde se fue la mujer rubia que estaba aquí hace unos momentos?-pregunto naruto a la chica que atendía la boletería.

-haa se refiere a su mama, ella se acaba de ir hacia ahi, por cierto iba muy molesta-dijo la chica señalando el lugar hacia donde tsunade se había marchado.

-hee, ella no es mi mamá, es mi novia- dijo naruto mientras divisaba como tsuande se le adelantaba.

Naruto rápidamente siguió a la rubia, al alcanzarla pudo notar que ciertamente estaba molesta pues su rostro estaba notablemente fruncido.

-tsunade ¿estás bien?-pregunto naruto mientras seguía a la rubia que no se paraba a ponerle atención-tsunade –dijo naruto mientras tomaba del brazo a la rubia y la obligaba a detenerse.

-¿te paso algo malo?-pregunto naruto preocupado a una rubia muy enojada.

\- no, solo dime ¿te parezco vieja?-pregunto tsunade mirando a los ojos a naruto.

-mmm bueno-naruto se toco el mentó mientras pensaba una respuesta-¿quieres que te responda como hombre? O ¿Cómo tu novio?-

-como hombre, quiero que me respondas como si no fueras nada mío-dijo tsunade de manera demandante.

-veras, si yo fuera alguien que no te conoce diría que no eres vieja por tu hermoso y juvenil cuerpo, pero dado a tu estilo imponente sacas a lucir que eres una mujer ya madura y decidida-dijo naruto con total sinceridad.

El enfado de tsunade desapareció por completo pues le había gustado el comentario de su rubio-y dime-tsunade tomo bruscamente del cuello de la chaqueta a naruto y lo acerco a rostro- ¿te gustan las mujeres maduras y decididas?-pregunto tsunade juguetonamente.

-si me gustan, pero¿ porque me preguntas estas cosas princesa?-

-pues esa niña de la boletería, creyó que yo era tu madre-dijo tsunade ya mas tranquila mientras tomaba de la mano a naruto y empezaba caminar.

-y ¿eso te incomodo?-pregunto naruto.

-si, además te estaba coqueteando-dijo tsunade con algo de reproche.

Felices y agarrados de la mano no importándoles que los vieran así, decidieron comprar palomitas y algunos refrescos para ver la película. La película estaba por iniciar y las puertas de sala se estaban cerrando, naruto y tsunade caminaron rápido para que no los dejara afuera pero lamentablemente se cerró.

Naruto miro desilusionado a la rubia, pero esta solo frunció el ceño y le entrego las palomitas a naruto para que los sostuviera, metiendo sus dedos entre las hendijas de las puertas automáticas las forzó con mucha fuerza, la gente que estaba adentro de la sala se asustaron por el fuerte rechinar.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, sacudió sus manos y volvió a tomar la palomitas que naruto le sostenía.

-listo ya podemos entrar- dijo tsunade dedicando una sonrisa inocente al rubio.

Naruto solo observo a tsunade mientras una gota de sudor salía de su cien.

La película había empezado, la sala estaba completamente oscura cosa que muchas parejas no desaprovecharon y empezaron a ponerse muy cariñosos con sus respectivas parejas. Tsunade ahora miraba con mucha atención la película debes en cuando se llevaba una palomita de maíz a su boca cosa que naruto observaba con el rabillo del ojo.

-tsunade si te da ganas de llorar puedes acurrucarte en mi hombro-dijo naruto de manera algo orgullosa y varonil.

-claro aunque cuesta mucho que una película me saque las lagrimas-dijo la rubia dándole después un sorbo a su bebida.

-lo mismo digo-comento naruto jactándose de sí mismo.

Sin más interrupciones continuo la película romántica.

Tsunade miraba con mucha atención la película hasta el momento la película aun demostraba ser buena como ella esperaba, de repente un ahogado sollozo la saco de su enfoque en la película girando hacia donde estaba naruto lo encontró oprimiendo sus labios para no hacer ruido, pues grandes lagrimas salían de los ojos azules de naruto.

Tsunade se extraño por verlo en ese estado-naruto ¿estás llorando?-pregunto la rubia tiernamente.

-no tsunade solo es que tengo unas basurillas en los dos ojos-contesto el rubio entre sollozos.

Tsunade solo giro sus ojos y pensó "hombres"-ven acá que yo también te puedo acurrucar si te dan ganas de llorar-dijo tsunade tomando la cabeza del rubio y arrecostandolo en sus prominentes pechos para hacerle pequeño mimos.

-tsunade, nunca me abandones como la chica de la película- dijo naruto de manera infantil.

-que cosas dices, claro que no te voy abandonar-comento tsunade mientras continuaba acariciando los cabellos rubios de naruto.

La película continúo avanzando hasta que termino mostrando un final feliz donde los dos protagonistas terminaban juntos y felices.

-tsuande la próxima vez yo elijo que película veremos-dijo naruto entrecerrando sus ojos-esta película fue algo aburrida-

Tsunade tomo de la mano a naruto y se acerco excesivamente el rostro con el de naruto- yo elijo que película veremos –tsunade apretó la mano de naruto-¿de acuerdo?-

-si-respondió naruto mientras tragaba duro.

Mientras tanto, sakura y hinata caminaban tranquilas por las calles de konoha.

-hinata ¿crees que sea buena Cambiando de parecer 250, años atrás?-pregunto sakura

-bueno mi hermana hanabi me comento que era buena, me dijo que trata del romance de una mujer poderosa y su asistente, pero la verdad yo no la he visto-dijo la chica de ojos perlas con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-bueno habrá que verla para juzgar-

-si-respondió tímidamente hinata.

-ha me hubiera gusta venir contigo pero tú con naruto y yo con sasuke-comento sakura ya algo sonrojada.

Hinata se sonrojo violentamente-que cosas dices sakura-comento hinata mientras evitaba mirar a sakura puesto que su sonrojo hablaba más que mil palabras.

-no te hagas hinata, te hubiera encantado ir con….-sakura se quedo sin poder hablar, lo que veía era algo totalmente raro. Naruto caminaba con tsunade pero eso no era lo raro para ella lo raro era que naruto tomaba de la mano a tsunade-naruto-dijo muy confusa sakura.

-¿Qué dijistes?-pregunto hinata pues le pareció haber escuchado un nombre muy importante para ella.

Sakura solo se quedo observando a hinata, pues no podía creer lo que había visto, saliendo de su trance sakura reacciono-haa no nada que debemos apurarnos, si no nos dejaran sin boletos-dijo sakura tratando de que hinata no viera los mismo que ella.

Rápidamente sakura tomo del brazo a hinata y la jalo para entrar rápidamente al cine pues naruto y tsunade ya habían salido del cine.

Sakura y hinata ahora se hallaban viendo aquella película que naruto y tsunade había ido haber, pero en realidad la peli rosa no le prestaba atención a esta, la mente de sakura trabaja a mil por mil pues quería hallar una explicación lógica a lo que había visto, tal vez naruto la invito en modo de agradecimiento por toda la ayuda que ella le ofrecía a él pero conocía a tsuande y sabia que ella lo hubiera rechazado, la otra era aun peor los dos estaban saliendo juntos.

-sakura, sakura-llamo hinata a la pelirosa.

Sakura regreso a la realidad-he ¿qué paso?-pregunto sakura.

-ya termino la película es hora de marcharnos-

Sakura y hinata abandonaron la sala tras media hora de camino por la aldea. Las dos chicas se despidieron y después se fueron a sus casas respectivamente.

Al día siguiente.

Sakura no había tenido paz desde que vio aquella escena, caminando a paso lento sakura pensaba en como preguntarle a su maestra de manera indirecta si ella estaba saliendo con naruto, pero esperaba una reprimenda por parte de ella además de una explicación lógica de lo que vio ayer por que la verdad ninguna de las conjeturas que ella se había hecho la tranquilizaban.

Sakura ingreso a la torre hokague, continuo caminando en espiral hacia arriba hasta que llego a la oficina de su maestra tsunade. Sakura estaba por tomar la manija de la puerta pero noto la puerta media abierta, al instante escucho una carcajada, que rápidamente identifico.

La pelirosa empezó a ponerse nerviosa pensando lo peor, lentamente se asomo por la abertura de la puerta. Naruto y tsunade se hallaban almorzando en el despacho, pero mientras comían, naruto pudo observar como a la rubia le quedaban restos de comida cerca de la boca, esto le provoco mucha gracia.

-¿qué?, ¿que tengo?-pregunto tsunzde mientras se tocaba la cara.

-espera que te lo vas a embarrar mas-dijo naruto mientras limpiaba el hermoso rostro de tsunade, esta solo se dejo hacer para después recibir como recompensa un gran beso por parte de naruto.

Sakura llevo sus dos manos a la boca, pues de no haberlo hecho hubiera emitido un gran gemido, lo sabía lo había sospechado su adulta maestra estaba sosteniendo un romance con su joven compañero naruto, esto era terrible pensó sakura, nunca ni en la mas mínima probabilidad pensó que su maestra andaría con naruto.

Ahora la mayor preocupación de sakura era como reaccionaria hinata si se diera cuenta que el amor de su vida ya tenía dueña y le doblaba la edad. Sakura intento alejarse del lugar pero para su mala suerte se hallo con shizune que también iba a entrar al despacho de tsunade.

Shizune ahora se encontraba en la terraza junto a una silenciosa sakura.

-shizune ¿desde cuándo sabes de esto?-pregunto sakura algo cabizbaja.

-desde hace dos meses-dijo la pelinegra.

-acaso ¿no ves rara la relación entre ellos dos?-sakura volvió a ver a shizune.

-¿acaso es raro que una mujer se enamore de un hombre?-devolvió la pregunta shizune.

-no pero, su tiempo ya paso, le está quitando la oportunidad a –sakura guardo silencio.

-¿por que no le dices eso a naruto?, el no es un niño sabe lo que hace-dijo shizune.

-lo sé pero-sakura intento seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por shizune.

-pero debes guardar este secreto, tsunade ama a naruto , deja que ellos se encargue de revelar sus relación a su debido tiempo, si en realidad estimas a tsunade sama debes mantener silencio-shizune miro con indignación a sakura-para el amor no hay edad-dijo shizune mientras se marchaba de la terraza dando por terminada la conversación.

El atardecer dio paso al anochecer, cuando antes deseaba ir a su casa a descansar ahora no le importaba quedarse un rato más en su despacho pues naruto la mayoría de las veces la esperaba un poco antes de salir. Estos dos meses que habían pasado fueron los mejores de la vida para tsunade y ni que decir para naruto que día a día se enamoraba mas de tsunade.

-siempre me vas a dejar a mi casa, esta vez yo te dejare hasta tu departamento-dijo tsunade mientras caminaba a mitad de la noche junto a naruto.

-no es necesario, mira que te puede pasar algo malo a estas horas de la noche-dijo naruto mientras caminaba agarrado de la mano de la rubia.

-¿por quién me tomas acaso no soy la hokague?-dijo tsunade con un poco de arrogancia mientras alzaba una de sus cejas a naruto.

-tienes razón, tengo de novia a la hokague de esta aldea, la más hermosa, la más bella, la más fuerte, la mas pech- naruto fue interrumpido por un fuerte pellizco en sus costillas por parte de tsunade- auuuu, ¿pero que hice? –pregunto naruto.

\- mhm, deja de estar de pervertido-dijo tsunade algo molesta.

-pero ¿acaso no es verdad?-dijo naruto mientras se tocaba la parte afectada por el pellizco de tsunade.

-sí , pero sigue caminando que ya casi llegamos a tu apartamento-tsunade entrelazo su brazo con el de naruto para continuar caminando.

Tsunade ahora se hallaba frente a la puerta del departamento con naruto.

A tsunade no le agradaban mucho las despedidas con naruto, le encantaba estar con él, le gustaba escuchar las tonterías que él decía sacándole alegres momentos junto a él.

-ya es hora de que te vayas princesa –dijo naruto acariciando con su mano vendada los cabellos de tsunade.

Tsunade miraba muy enamorada a naruto, entrelazando sus brazos al cuello del rubio se acerco y se despidió con un largo beso.

-te cuidas-dijo naruto mientras miraba como se alejaba su rubia.

-hasta mañana-dijo tsuande girándose para ver a naruto.

Naruto se quedo como bobo al ver de espaldas a su sexy novia.

 **Cronoz Broken.**

-muy bien es hora de irnos jovencitas-dijo el anciano Urtan mientras entraba a la cabaña.

Tsunade y shizune empezaron a guardar sus cosas en sus respectivas mochilas.

-O-Urtan ¿tan pronto te vas?-dijo carlin mientras tomaba las manos arrugadas de Urtan y las empezaba acariciar cariñosamente.

-si carlin, tengo trabajo que hacer-contesto el anciano-pronto te volveré a visitar-dijo el anciano mientras tomaba su bolsa y la guindaba en su espalda.

-siempre dices eso, y duras como dos semanas sin visitarme-dijo la chica peliroja mientras ponía ojos de lastima.

-estamos listas-dijo tsunade.

-bien pongámonos en marcha-dijo el anciano abriendo la puerta para que shizune y tsunade salieran.

-espero no te pase nada malo O-Urtan-dijo carlin algo triste.

-no te preocupes, esto es pan comido-dijo el anciano mientras empezaba a caminar.

-hey no te despedirás de mi, por lo menos un beso en la mejilla-dijo la chica señalando su propia mejilla.

El anciano solo suspiro algo fastidiado pero accedió, apartándose su gran melena blanca descubrió su misterioso rostro para besar la mejilla de la chica, pero carlin astutamente tomo el rostro del anciano y le planto un buen beso en los labios del anciano.

Tsunade y shizune solo miraron sorprendidas, "enserio está enamorada de ese viejo " pensaron las dos mujeres.

O-Urtan se alejo rápidamente de carlin y sin decirle nada a esta se marcho enfadado junto a tsuande y shizune mientras una carlin se saboreaba los labios contenta pues había besado los carnosos labios del "anciano".

El cielo estaba oscureciendo, nuevamente caminaba el anciano con su típico candil guindado en su bastón, shizune y tsunade se notaban algo cansadas. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Urtan.

-tomemos un descanso-propuso el anciano.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el suelo, algo agotadas.

-me sorprende la perseverancia de ustedes dos ¿Por qué tanto afán en ir a la base anbu?- pregunto el anciano.

Tsunade solo guardo silencio algo pensativa.

-anciano ¿Por qué no muestras tu rostro?-pregunto shizune pasando por alto la otra pregunta.

-mmm, así que intercambio de preguntas, si ese es el caso, mejor detengámonos si no yo saldré perdiendo-dijo el anciano para después reírse.

El anciano se alejo de donde, estaban tsunade y shizune descansando, el anciano empezó a mirar tras unos arbustos.

-oigan jovencitas vengan acá miren esto-

Tsunade y shizune se colocaron a la par del anciano, para poder observar un gran lago, pero eso no era lo que el anciano quería que vieran.

-es hermoso ¿no?, pero no solo eso tiene este lago, si ponen algo de atención alrededor del lago hay varios anbus vigilando, tendremos que nadar bajo el lago para que no nos vean-dijo el anciano mientras tomaba su candil y lo apagaba-¿por cierto saben nadar?-

-yo si-respondió shizune.

-bien tendrás que hacerlo rápido, ves aquel montículo de tierra-señalo el anciano el lugar.

-si-

-tendrás que salir hay, y tendrás que esconderte lo más rápido posible en el bosque-dijo el anciano-y tu ¿sabes nadar?-pregunto el anciano a la rubia.

-no-respondió tsunade algo sonrojada por vergüenza.

-no te preocupes yo aprendí a nadar a mis 14 años-dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba a la orilla del lago-ven entra tu primero-indico el anciano a shizune.

-bien jovencita shizune, ve tu primero ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto el anciano a shizune.

-hee no sé, pero me da algo de temor, y si sale un extraño monstruo en el lago-dijo shizune con algo de temor.

-anda no seas miedosa, no saldrá nada del lago te lo aseguro-dijo el anciano tratando de dar algo de confianza a shizune.

-no mejor yo-intento replicar shizune.

-no hay remedio tendré que hacer doble viaje-dijo el anciano mientras tomaba de la mano a shizune y la jalaba consigo para sumergirse en el agua.

Tsunade se quedo sentada escondida detrás de un árbol, esperando ver emerger al anciano y a shizune del otro lado. Increíblemente en menos de 2 minutos el anciano y shizune aparecieron del otro lado del lago rápidamente Urtan ingreso con shizune dentro del bosque.

El anciano volvió a entrar al lago ya que ahora venia por tsunade.

Rápidamente el anciano salió nuevamente del lago pero esta vez se veía algo más alto, se notaba más joven nuevamente. O-Urtan sin decir palabra extendió su mano a tsunade, la rubia tomo la mano del anciano y este la jalo para después alzarla.

-aguanta la respiración-dijo Urtan con voz no muy de la edad que aparentaba.

Urtan se sumergió en el lago mientras sostenía a tsunade en sus brazos, Urtan nadaba lo más rápido que podía. Mientras tanto tsunade cerraba sus ojos y solo se aferraba al anciano. Urtan estaba a punto de llegar al otro extremo del lago pero uno de los anbus que rondaba el lago se posiciono justamente encima de donde nadaba el anciano.

Urtan se quedo quieto bajo el agua, al más mínimo movimiento y de seguro el anbu se daba cuenta de su presencia, Urtan soltó a tsunade, pues ocupaba sus manos para ejecutar un sello. De una nube de humo apareció otro Urtan. Tsunade sentía que ya le faltaba la respiración, de repente la rubia sintió que era agarrada por otros brazos.

El anbu que hacia su ronda en la noche pudo observar una estela verde debajo del agua, pensando que la falta de dormir le estaba afectando, se restregó los ojos para clarificar su vista, pero seguía viendo la estela verde y esta vez se había convertido en una mujer rubia que salía por la orilla del lago y tosía junto a un anciano. El anbu saco su kunai y se iba encaminar a ellos pero una mano apareció bajo el agua y lo jalo.

O-Urtan había sumergido al anbu, el enmascarado anbu intentaba soltarse del agarre del anciano pero Urtan tomo la cabeza del anbu y la giro de una manera no muy normal en un humano. O-Urtan se había encargado del anbu desesperado intento salir a la superficie pero su oxigeno se había acabado.

-se está durando mucho-dijo preocupada tsunade.

-tranquila ahorita aparecerá-dijo el clon de O-Urtan mientras recuperaba el aliento.

De repente flotando sin ninguna señal de vida apareció el cuerpo del anciano Urtan. El clon de urtan corrió hacia el cuerpo que se encontraba en la orilla del lago, el clon lo arrastro un poco más hacia adentro en tierra firme. Tsunade se acerco al cuerpo del anciano e intento ayudarlo, pero el clon de O-Urtan se lo impidió.

-¿qué haces? Se lo que hago soy médico-dijo tsunade muy preocupada.

-no te acerques a él se lo que hay que hacer-dijo el clon de Urtan.

-al diablo, esto es grave-dijo tsunade mientras se zafaba del agarre del clon del anciano ya que este no quería que se acercara a su verdadero.

\- que no lo toques, no necesito tu ayuda-dijo el clon de urtan mientras metía uno de sus pies en las piernas de la rubia provocando que esta callera de espalda contra el suelo.

El clon del anciano se acerco a su verdadero, el clon empuño sus dos manos y dio cuatro golpes en el pecho del inconsciente anciano original. Después el clon del anciano unió sus labios con el del original para soplar sus pulmones. El original O-Urtan despertó dando fuerte tosidos y escupiendo agua.

Tsunade miro con mucho enojo al anciano, pues se estaba conteniendo de golpearlo fuertemente-¿porque no querías que te ayudara anciano a que le temes?-pregunto tsunade empleando un tono de reproche.

El clon del anciano desapareció, y el original se reincorporo apoyándose en su bastón-a que le temo no te debe importar, no necesitaba de tu ayuda sencillamente, como puedes ver se cuidarme solo-el anciano camino en dirección al bosque.

-anciano O-Urtan, ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto shizune .

-claro que estoy bien jovencita, andando que ahorita viene mas anbu a ver qué paso con su compañero-dijo el anciano mientras continuaba caminando.

Shizune espero a tsunade que aun venia atrás.

-se encuentra bien tsunade sama-pregunto shizune algo preocupada pues era notable el enojo de la rubia.

-si estoy bien, pero ese anciano me enferma-dijo tsunade mientras retorcía su chaqueta verde para escurrirla.

-acaso ¿la intento herir?-pregunto shizune aun más preocupada.

-no, pero no quiero hablar del tema mejor-dijo tsunade mientras continuaba caminando.

Los tres continuaron caminando, el anciano sabía que estaban cerca de la base ambu y eso le alegraba, pues llevaba tiempo esperando una oportunidad como esta. El anciano repentinamente empezó a sentirse mareado, apoyándose en un árbol se sentó a descansar.

Shizune con algo de preocupación se acerco al anciano.

-¿está usted bien?-pregunto shizune mientras tomaba de la mano al anciano.

-si estoy bien, solo fue un mareo-dijo el anciano con voz algo cansada.

-¿me dejaría verle sus ojos? Creo que se que le sucede-dijo shizune de manera dulce.

El anciano guardo silencio solo un momento-está bien, yo lo hare-dijo el anciano Urtan.

El anciano tomo barios mechones de la melena que le cubría la cara, apartándola revelo solo uno de sus ojos, shizune deslizo con sus dedos el parpado inferior, y ciertamente era de iris azul como carlin lo había dicho.

-¿puedes darte la vuelta?-pregunto shizune.

El anciano solo se giro dándole la espalda a la pelinegra, shizune toco la espalda del anciano y de inmediato chakra de color verde empezó salir por las manos de shizune curando al anciano que estaba algo débil. Tsunade por su parte solo se quedo indignada "con ella si se dejo" pensó tsunade algo molesta y curiosa.

-gracias jovencita, ahora me siento mucho mejor-el anciano se reincorporo-ahora si podemos continuar-

Sin más demora el anciano continúo caminando, tras quince minuto de camino todo parecía marchar con normalidad, pero otra vez el anciano hacia su monologo extraño.

-estás hablando enserio-dijo para sí mismo el anciano.

Tsunade y shizune se miraron muy extrañadas.

-deja de decir tonterías-volvió hablar Urtan.

-esto está mal entonces-dijo el anciano mientras paraba y ladeaba un poco su cabeza y llevaba una de sus manos a las orejas para escuchar con más claridad.

Y ese algo fue el sonido de un estallido, que hiso temblar ligeramente el suelo.

-jovencitas tenemos que correr-dijo el anciano.

-que ¿sucede Urtan?-pregunto de manera demandante tsunade.

-tenemos compañía-dijo con algo de preocupación el anciano-corran-dijo el anciano.

Los tres empezaron a correr, no duraron corriendo más de un minuto cuando el anciano se detuvo. O-Urtan miro con preocupación a las dos mujeres, shizune y tsunade no podían ver el rostro del anciano pero podían percibir su preocupación.

-por favor-el anciano se acerco a tsunade y coloco sus manos en los dos hombros de la rubia-por lo que más quieran no vuelvan hacia atrás-el anciano se aparto de la rubia para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-era un clon de sombras y ¿Dónde estará el original? -dijo sorprendida shizune.

Un estallido se dejo escuchar a lo lejos.

-shizune quédate aquí, iré a ver qué sucede con ese anciano-dijo tsunade decidida.

Shizune tomo rápidamente del brazo a la hokague y la detuvo-no debe ir tsunade O-Urtan le dijo eso expresamente a usted, algo debe haber ahí que es muy peligroso, mejor no valla-

Tsunade serenamente se soltó del agarre de shizune- no te preocupes, estaré bien, soy hokague-dijo tsunade marchándose en dirección a las explosiones.

Alrededor de 25 anbus elites tenían capturado al anciano O-Urtan, cuatro de ellos era usuarios del raiton y precisamente esos cuatro sujetaban las cadenas que apresaban con grilletes las extremidades del anciano.

-habla de una vez anciano, ¿donde están las dos mujeres que te estaban acompañando?-pregunto una anbu de cabello azulado. Esta caminaba de un lado para otro esperando la respuesta del anciano.

-no sé de que hablas, yo solo pescaba en el lago-dijo O-Urtan mientras miraba a todos los anbu que habían venido solo para capturarlo a él.

-enserio no sabes mentir-la anbu de pelo azulado hiso un gesto con la mano.

Los anbus que sostenían las cadenas empezaron a emitir electricidad atreves de las cadenas electrocutando al anciano.

-otra vez voy a preguntar,¿ donde están las dos mujeres que venían contigo?, y no vengas con el cuento de que estabas pescando porque, ya perdí 25 hombres solo en capturarte, ahora dime la verdad-dijo la mujer anbu mientras tomaba asiento en una roca grande.

El anciano miraba perdidamente el suelo-no sé de qué me hablas, yo solo pescaba en el lago y el pescado que capture me dijo que danzo había muerto, jajajajajaj-termino carcajeándose el anciano.

O-Urtan volvió gritar de dolor pues la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo provocándole dolor. El anciano perdía el control en su chakra, de su cuerpo salía humo, y su cabello largo y blanco se empezó a encoger.

Revelando su verdadero rostro, la anbu de cabello azulado que hasta hace un momento observaba sus hermosas uñas fue distraída por el rostro de O-Urtan

-un momento pero como demonios-trato de decir la anbu , pero no pudo ya que su garganta era presionada fuertemente por el agarre de Urtan.

Los anbu que habían sostenido a Urtan ahora se hallaban rostizados en el suelo, Urtan empezó a luchar con cada uno de los restantes anbus, aunque estos fueran elites no podía con el "anciano" pues era demasiado hábil, uno por uno fueron cayendo los anbus y una por una iban cayendo gotas de sangre del abdomen de Urtan.

Muerte era lo único que veían sus ojos, en medio de los cadáveres de los anbu se encontraba Urtan arrodillado pues sus piernas estaban débiles por las descargas eléctricas. Urtan sintió una punzada en su abdomen, se llevo la mano a lugar afectado, para después mirar su mano teñida en sangre. Había perdido su transformación, uniendo sus manos en posición de loto comenzó a reunir energía, veía imperante mantener su rostro cubierto con la melena.

Tsunade llego al lugar, vapor salía de los cuerpos, evaporaba también la sangre de todos los cadáveres que habían ahí. La rubia se llevo las manos a su boca, las nauseas que sentía era insoportable, su mente se bloqueo el miedo a la sangre no le permitía reaccionar.

-haaa, haaa, haaa-resoplaba adolorido Urtan. El cabello rubio de O- Urtan empezó a crecer nuevamente para después volverse en su blanca melena. El anciano miro a la impactada rubia, esta lo volvió a ver.

-me da miedo la sangre-dijo con voz temblorosa tsunade- podrías ayudarme a salir de acá-dijo la rubia cerrando sus ojos muerta de miedo.

O-Urtan solo sonrió ante la petición de la rubia, a paso lento camino hasta tsunade y le tomo la mano, para después llevársela del lugar. Tras unos minutos en que el anciano caminaba lentamente con la rubia agarrada de la mano, finalmente estaba lejos del lugar.

El anciano se detuvo junto a un arbol y acorralo a tsunade contra un árbol, tsunade abrió sus ojos asustada ya que el anciano estaba estrechando su cuerpo con el de ella. El anciano tomo ambas manos de la rubia y las sostuvo fuertemente.

-que intentas hacer-dijo tsunade furiosa mientras forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de Urtan.

El anciano jalo del cuello a la rubia y la acerco tocando frente con frente.

-siempre con ese carácter fuerte-dijo el anciano acercándose al cuello de la rubia oliendo el aroma de su cabello-siempre haces lo que quiere-el aliento de Urtan hacia estremecer a tsunade-pero lo haces por qué es lo mejor-

El anciano se dejo ir en el cuerpo tsunade, Urtan soltó las manos de tsunade esta empuño sus manos dispuesta a propinarle un letal golpe al anciano por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tsunade decidió no atacar al "anciano", en un momento dado cuando este estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pudo observar su rostro entre los mechones de su melena en especial sus ojos azules que se iban cerrando.

Tsunade tomo en un abrazo a O-Urtan antes de que callera, los brazos de el quedaron guindando y su cabeza quedo ladeada mientras su cabello blanco se encogía y se volvía dorado. Gotas de pánico salían de sus ojos ámbar, otra vez esa misma escena el ser que más ama desangrándose en sus brazos primero dan, después nawaki y ahora él.

-nar **U** t **O-** ( **O-U** rtan)

 **Cronoz Broken.**

-tsunade,tsunade,tsunade-

Se escuchaba el lamento de naruto en la oscura celda en la que se encontraba, de inmediato alguien abrió la puerta de celda de naruto.

Naruto por su parte pudo observar con mucho miedo como aquella terrorífica anbu ingresaba a su celda. La anbu de cabello azulado, tomo asiento en la cama de naruto, el rubio se corrió rápidamente a una de las esquinas de la cama, la anbu se monto en la cama.

-te he dicho que está prohibido ese nombre aquí ¿verdad?-pregunto la anbu mientras con devoción acariciaba los largos cabellos dorados de naruto .

-si-respondió naruto algo atemorizado por el gesto de la mujer.

La anbu jalo bruscamente el cabello de naruto, provocando que la cabeza de naruto fuera jalada hacia atrás-entonces no vuelvas a decir el nombre de esa anciana-dijo la anbu peliazul mientras obligaba a naruto a acostarse en la cama, para después acostarse junto a el.

 **Esto se pone fuerte, si señores y señoritas por supuesto, yo también me sorprendí con lo de O-Urtan.**

 **Espero les hallas gustado este capítulo y además espero sus reviews.**

 **Sin más hasta la, jeje se me olvidaba, saquen sus conclusiones con esto.**

Esa noche no podía dormir en paz, pues le preocupaba el bienestar de su hermana mayor, ya era mitad de noche y aun no regresaba. Hanabi se disponía a levantarse no soportaría estar más preocupa, la ojiblanca buscaba con sus pies su pantuflas pero justamente cuando se las coloco alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-hinata ¿Dónde andabas tan tarde?-pregunto hanabi con notable molestia.

-hee andaba-hinata no sabía que responder.

-tienes los ojos irritados, ¿estuviste llorando?-pregunto hanabi.

-la verdad no quiero hablar hanabi, solo confórmate con que estoy bien-dijo hinata mientras desabrochaba sus sandalias ninjas y se colocaba su pijama para después meterse a la cama y (llorar ,he perdón) dormir.

Hanabi algo resignada se volvió a acostar, giro sobre su cama para mirar hacia su ventana y pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos como las luces de la torre hokague eran apagadas.

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tsunade se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás del cuarto, aburrida de esperar se arrecosto en uno de los brazos del sofá ya que el sueño le estaba afectando. La rubia se empezaba a impacientar y como reacción a esto empezó enfadarse. De repente alguien abrió la puerta y de ella salieron danzo y los ancianos consejeros de tsunade.

La rubia se sentó de manera correcta, mientras observaba como los ancianos también tomaban asiento. Los ancianos empezaron a mirarse entre sí, como debatiéndose quien debería iniciar la conversación, finalmente danzo inicio hablando.

-tsunade debemos hablar de un tema algo delicado- dijo danzo con su típico tono frio.

Tsunade no soportaba la presencia de danzo, de manera relajada tsunade extendió sus brazos en el respaldar del sofá, demostrando su imponente cuerpo.

-un hokague debe proteger a la aldea-hablo koharu –el hokague debe dar un buen ejemplo al pueblo-termino de decir la anciana.

-si, se todo eso, pero ¿eso a que viene conmigo?-pregunto tsunade.

-tsunade, la gente de la aldea, anda rumorando cosas de ti- dijo el anciano homura .

-siempre lo hacen, que tiene de raro-dijo tsunade con un tono de obviedad.

-tsunade sabes bien de que estamos hablando, la gente de la aldea cree, que sostienes un romance con naruto uzumaki-dijo homura mientras se tocaba la barba.

-me gustaría pensar que solo son rumores, pero yo misma te he visto con el -dijo koharu.

-tsunade, queremos que termines tu relación con naruto-dijo homura con tono demandante.

Tsunade frunció el seño muy molesta-a ustedes que les pasa mi vida sentimental no les incumbe a ustedes-dijo tsunade molesta mientras se levantaba del sillón en dirección a la puerta ya que no estaba en condiciones de soportar a entrometidos.

-tsunade, tienes que entender, que al llevar la relación con ese joven das a entender que quieres acumular poder, al tener al contenedor del kuybi a tu favor-dijo danzo serenamente.

-además estas muy vie- hotaru se vio interrumpida por la mirada furiosa de la hokague.

-¿muy que?-dijo tsunade utilizando un tono amenazador.

La anciana prefirió mantener silencio, ya que el aura de la rubia hokague era intimidatoria.

-siempre escucho sus consejos, nunca los tomo en menos, pero meterse en mi vida amorosa no les corresponde a usted-tsunade abrió la puerta y se marcho por la misma.

Tras cuatro meses de noviazgo tsunade y naruto decidieron mostrar públicamente su relación, algunos creían que era algo raro ya que todo el mundo sabía qué edad rondaba la hokague mientras que otros miraban con total normalidad la relación entre la hokague y aquel chico héroe de konoha.

Meses después.

Sakura había invitado a tsunade en una tarde de chicas, como primera reacción tsunade rechazo la invitación de sakura, ya que no se sentía cómoda con chicas cuando ella sabía que era una mujer madura, pero sakura la logro convencer pues el restaurante al que iban a ir servían la mejor pechuga de pollo y esa era su comida favorita.

-¡!tsunade sama! Que dicha que acepto-dijo una ino muy emocionada. Esta se encontraba en una de las mesas del restaurante junto a tenten, sakura y hinata.

-pensé que no vendría maestra-dijo sakura demostrando una sonrisa.

Tsunade con su típico caminado imponente tomo asiento en la mesa de las chicas.

-eres una tramposa sakura, sabes que este es mi restaurante favorito,¿ cómo no voy a venir? –dijo tsunade irónicamente.

-Bien vamos a ordenar, mesero-llamo ino al encargado para que tomara las ordenes.

El momento era ameno entre las mujeres ahí reunidas, después de almorzar, empezaron hablar de muchas cosas como de ropa, misiones, cosas chistosas, tristes, pero llego un tema que tsunade quería evitar pero no pudo: hombres.

-hinata ¿es cierto que andas saliendo con kiba?-pregunto ino con una sonrisa ladina.

Hinata reacciono con un fuerte sonrojo-no , que cosas dices –hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos-en estos momentos no salgo con nadie-dijo hinata tímidamente.

-y tu sakura, ¿con quién andas saliendo?-pregunto ino acercando su rostro al de sakura .

-con sasuke-dijo orgullosa la peli rosa mientras serbia un poco de sake en su bacito de porcelana.

-¡que! Pero desde cuando, ¿Por qué no me has contado si soy tu mejor amiga?-comento ino en un tono de reproche.

-tú no me has preguntado-respondió simplemente la peli rosa.

Ino estaba decidida a dejar de hablar para dedicarse a beber sake, pero recordó la presencia de la hokague.

-mmm estabas muy callada tsunade sama-dijo ino mientras sonreía de manera traviesa-he escuchado que usted también está saliendo con alguien-

Sakura dirigió su mirada hinata, pues seguramente hinata no sabía nada de la relación entre la hokague y naruto.

-ino no deberías preguntarle eso-dijo sakura a modo de regaño.

-está bien-dijo regañada la rubia más joven.

-no, yo también quiero saber quién es-pregunto tenten muy curiosa.

-si yo también-dijo tímidamente la ojiperla.

Tsunade solo sonrió-es un secreto-dijo tsunade mientras seguía tomando sake.

-vamos tsunade sama –dijeron en coro, tenten, ino y hinata. Sakura solo guardo silencio y continuo degustando la comida que había ordenado.

Tsunade negó ya sonrojada por el alcohol que empezaba a reaccionar en el cuerpo de la rubia, las tres chicas curiosas dejaron de preguntar y continuaron hablando de otras cosas. Tsunade se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, tras dos horas de estar bebiendo, la rubia madura, no se comportaba como normalmente se comporta un borracho, ya que gracias a su experiencia se sabía comportar pero no del todo ya que en este estado no podía mentir.

Sakura y hinata no habían probado ni una sola gota de sake, ya que no les agradaba mucho estar en estado de ebriedad. Hinata aun seguía con la espina de con quién era que salía la hokague.

-tsunade sama, ¿no hay alguien que le interese en la aldea?-pregunto astutamente la ojiperla.

Tsunade que se hallaba algo adormecida descansado su cabeza en la mesa la alzo para prestarle atención. Con ojos perdidos tsunade miro a hinta-¿queeeeeee?-pregunto confusa la rubia.

-¿Qué si hay alguien que le interese en la aldea?-pregunto nuevamente la ojiperla.

Tsunade solo se quedo divagando un momento ya que le costaba concentrarse y sonrió-si, si hay alguien que me gusta-tsuande se quito su chaqueta verde ya que empezaba a sentir calor.

Ino que también se encontraba dormitando ebria, escucho la conversación de hinata y la hokague, interesada también empezó a preguntar-y ¿Cumo eshh él?-pregunto ino articulando mal las palabras.

Tsunade se quedo observando la mesa mientras arrecostaba su cabeza en esta-el es rubio, ojos azules, tiene tres marcas en las mejillas como bigotes de zorro, es muy bello-dijo la rubia dibujando una sonrisa al recordarlo.

-si es como lo describes, seguro que es apuesto-comento tenten.

-hay shi es hermosho me lo prestash-dijo ino mientras tomaba mas sake.

-jajajaja, no creo-sonrió tsunade-el es mi novio-

-¿ya son novios?-pregunto tenten sorprendida.

-si que no te estoy diciendo-respondió tsunade con obviedad mientras se volvía a reincorporar sentada- por cierto ¿ustedes no sienten mucho calor?-tsunade empezó abrir más el escote de su camisa, revelando mas la piel blanquecina de sus pechos.

-no la verdad no siento calor-dijo hinata sonrojándose un poco.

-y ¿cómo se llama tu afortunado novio?-pregunto trenten muy emocionada.

Tsunade dirigió a un punto perdido su vista y de manera repentina abrió sus ojos sorprendida-naruto-dijo tsunade sonrojándose.

-¿naruto?-dijo tenten sin creerlo.

-no puede ser-dijo hinata.

-lo sospechaba-dijo con algo de orgullo ino.

-¿que sospechaban?-pregunto naruto sorprendiendo a todas, mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban las mujeres.

Hinata se sonrojo de inmediato al ver rubio, pues para ella se veía apuesto como siempre.

-hola chicas, espero no interrumpir pero esta mujer ya bebió suficiente-dijo naruto mirando a hinata.

Hinata no entendía que sucedía pero pudo observar como naruto se acercaba a ella, pero no fue así, se acerco a lugar donde tsunade lo miraba perdidamente.

-uff hueles a alcohol, ¿ya te has divertido suficiente?-pregunto naruto mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de tsunade.

Tsunade solo asintió como niña mimada mientras acariciaba la mejilla de naruto.

Ino y tenten miraban muy emocionadas la escena tan tierna.

-mira como estas-dijo naruto tomando el chaleco verde que ella se había quitado y colocándoselo en encima para cubrirla.

-llévame a casa naruto-dijo tsunade acercando su rostro al de naruto.

Naruto sonrió y dio un fugaz beso en los labios de tsunade.

Ino , tenten y sakura miraban sonrojadas a la pareja, pues nunca se habían imaginado a tsunade teniendo un novio y mucho menos siendo naruto este, la imponente, criticadora y centrada mujer hokague, ahora la veían sumisa ante naruto pidiendo ser llevada por él.

Hinata hacia un gran esfuerzo por no llorar sus ojos perlas brillaban más de lo normal por la humedad que se empezaba acumular, el amor de toda su vida se lo había llevado otra mujer pensó hinata.

-anda levántate- dijo naruto. Tsunade se intento levantar de su asiento pero estaba tan mareada que casi se cae de no ser que naruto la rodeo de la cintura con su brazo.

-naruto ¿desde cuándo son novios?-pregunto ino con ojos destellantes.

-desde hace seis meses-contesto naruto –princesa mejor te llevo en mis brazos-dijo naruto alzando literalmente a la rubia en sus brazos.

-hasta luego chicas-se despidió tsunade escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de naruto.

-hasta luego sakura, ino, tenten y –naruto miro extrañado a la ojiperla ya que esta estaba llorando-¿te encuentras bien hinata?-pregunto naruto.

Hinata solo cubrió su rostro con sus manos y salió corriendo del lugar dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-cariño ya vámonos-se quejo tsunade.

-bueno ahora si me marcho hasta luego-dijo naruto llevándose en brazos a la hermosa hokague.

-Quién diría que a tsunade sama le gusta la carne tierna-comento chistosamente ino.

-se veían tan adorables –dijo en un suspiro tenten.

-chicas yo las dejo iré a ver que le sucede a hinata-dijo sakura levantándose de su asiento y marchándose del lugar rápidamente para alcanzar a hinata.

Naruto saltaba de un tejado a otro ya que prefería que no le vieran con tsunade en ese estado de embriaguez. Tras unos minutos llego a la casa de tsunade, el sol se ocultaba finalmente dando paso a la noche.

Una vez en la casa de tsunade, el rubio ingreso al cuarto de la rubia y la depósito en la cama de esta.

-naruto, tráeme un vaso con agua-dijo algo adormecida la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama con la mirada perdida.

-enserio que bebiste mucho-dijo naruto mientras se dirigía a la cocina a traerle el vaso con agua.

Tsunade se tomo una de las coletas de su cabello rubio y se quito la liga de las dos coletas para quedar con el cabello suelto en cascada, acto seguido se quito su chaleco verde para estar más cómoda quedando solo en su camisa sin manga estilo kimono.

-aquí tienes –dijo naruto mientras entregaba el vaso con agua a la rubia.

Tsunade tomo el vaso y lo bebió completamente dejándolo vacio-¿Dónde estuviste todo el dia?-pregunto tsunade articulando palabras de manera adormecida. La rubia tomo la faja que ceñía su cintura y se la quito liberando de inmediato la camisa.

-veras yo estuve-naruto se quedo pensando, esto le resulto sospechoso a tsunade-estuve ayudando a …-naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un vientre delgado y ciertas delanteras de gran tamaño lo distrajeron, naruto se sonrojo violentamente-me hubieras dicho que te ibas a cambiar-dijo naruto dándole la espalda a tsunade.

-no me iba a cambiar es solo que cuando me voy dormir siempre me quito el cinturón-dijo tsunade con total normalidad mientras se metía debajo de las cobijas.

-y ¿no usas sostén?-se atrevió a preguntar naruto aprovechándose de que tsunade no estaba tan sobria.

-no, no hay de mi talla-dijo tsunade cerrando sus ojos ya para dormir.

-valla, y ¿puedes dormir boca abajo?-volvió a preguntar naruto de manera descarada.

Tsunade no respondió pues se había quedado dormida, naruto se volvió ligeramente y pudo apreciar a su princesa dormida plácidamente , naruto se acerco a tsunade y beso una de las mejillas blanquecinas de la mujer para después apagar la luz de la lámpara en el buro.

En medio de la oscuridad naruto se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto tsunade para salir, pero de repente algo lo jalo con extrema fuerza.

-ahora mira si puedo o no, dormir boca abajo-

Un nuevo día empezaba en la aldea, la luz de la mañana se colaba por las ventanas de todos los hogares de la aldea incluyendo el de una rubia hokague . Con molestia abrió sus parpados lentamente pues un rayo de luz daba de lleno en sus ojos. La rubia soltó un ligero bostezo y de inmediato recordó aquel extraño sueño que había tenido.

Había tenido suerte no le dolía la cabeza a causa de la resaca y además había tenido un espectacular sueño, tsunade se disponía a levantarse de la cama cuando de pronto algo en su pecho le impedía incorporarse.

Tsunade abrió sus ojos a más no poder, ya que estaba desnuda y además no había soñado naruto dormía plácidamente reposando su cabeza en los enormes pechos de la rubia. La rubia se sonrojo violentamente y se llevo una mano al rostro por lo sorprendida que se sentía.

-naruto-tsunade movió suavemente a naruto del hombro-naruto-volvió a decir la rubia.

Naruto emitió un ronco gemido mientras apenas abría sus ojos-¿qué sucede tsunade?-dijo adormecido naruto volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

-¿esto no es un sueño verdad?-pregunto la rubia.

-mmmm, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –dijo naruto levantando su rostro para ver a la sonrojada tsunade-esto no es un sueño –naruto se quito de encima de la rubia y se acostó a un costado de tsunade.

Tsunade observo al rubio este había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente, por una extraña razón la rubia dirigió su mirada al cuello de naruto y pudo observar una extraña marca de color morada- ¿pero quién te hiso eso?-pregunto tsunade tocando con su dedo la extraña marca.

-tu-respondió naruto-¿no recuerdas?-

-eso no, la verdad pensé que era solo sueño –dijo tsunade mientras se arrecostaba de lado para mirar a su rubio provocando que uno de sus pechos callera encima del otro por la gravedad.

-pues no, ayer estabas ebria y muy…, estuviste increíble-termino diciendo naruto y a la vez sonriendo al recordar la intensa noche que había tenido.

-y tu a sabiendas del estado en el que me encontraba te aprovechaste de la situación ¿no?- dijo algo indignada la hokague.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y se giro para ver a los ojos a la rubia, de manera delicada empezó a acariciar la suave piel del brazo de tsunade-intente resistirme con palabras pero no escuchabas, intente zafarme de tu agarre pero tienes una fuerza increíble en esos brazos-dijo naruto mientras apretaba suevamente los brazos de tsunade para sentir sus delgados musculos- además te veías muy provocativa-dijo esto naruto evitando la mirada de tsunade.

Tsunade sonrió le encantaba la inocencia de naruto-no importa a lo que recuerdo me encanto-comento la rubia mientras se abalanzaba sobre naruto para besarle sus labios.

Naruto coloco su mano en la espalda de la rubia para acercarla más hacia el tsunade empezó a sentirse acalorada pues una de las manos traviesa de naruto empezó a juguetear con sus voluminosos pechos. Súbitamente naruto paro de besar a tsunade y se fijo en el reloj que había en la mesita de noche, este marcaba las 8:10 de la mañana.

-¡maldicion!-dijo naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama y se empezaba a poner la ropa que estaba dispersa en el cuarto de tsunade.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto tsunade mientras observaba extrañada a naruto.

-quede de verme con sakura a las 8, tenemos una misión –dijo naruto mientras se abotonaba los pantalones.

-pero a los únicos que les programe misiones fueron al equipo 8-dijo tsunade tratando de que naruto no se le fuera.

-haaa- naruto se quedo pensativo y después volvió hablar-es que kakashi nos deja misiones extra debes en cuando-dijo naruto mientras se colocaba sus sandalias ninjas.

-pero nadie más que yo les puede asignar misiones -tsunade se levanto también de la cama y se coloco una bata para cubrirse.

-si lo sé pero son misiones de muy baja dificultad- naruto termino de colocarse su camisa negra.

Naruto salió del cuarto de tsunade de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta, le preocupaba que sakura se enojara ya que eso era un grave problema. El rubio abrió la puerta para salir pero se encontró con una peli rosa molesta.

-lo sospechaba , yo esperándote y tu aquí –dijo a modo de reclamo sakura-haber dejemos las cosas en claro tu eres el único interesando así que –sakura n pudo terminar.

-ssshh- naruto hiso un ademan –no hables tan alto, tsunade te puede escuchar –dijo naruto

-hola sakura-dijo una sonriente tsunade detrás de naruto.

-ho, hola tsunade sama-dijo sakura algo sorprendida por la manera de vestir de la rubia y aun mas porque naruto hasta hace unos mementos estaba a solas con ella.

-naruto me comento que se dirigen hacia una misión ¿de qué trata?-pregunto tsunade mientras enredaba su brazo con el de naruto.

-a pues –sakura miro a naruto, este solo abrió mas los ojos haciéndole señales-son unas misiones que-sakura se quedo pensativa y nerviosa.

-es una misión de reconocimiento princesa nada de otro mundo-naruto tomo del mentón a tsunade y la beso en señal de despedida-hasta luego te veo mañana-dijo naruto mientras salía de la casa.

\- adiós tsunade sama-dijo sakura antes de voltearse y seguir al rubio.

-entonces te veo mañana naruto-dijo tsunade mientras miraba alejarse a naruto.

-claro adiós –dijo naruto haciendo un ademan con su mano.

Naruto y sakura continuaron caminando hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de tsunade.

-ya se porque te tardaste parece que ayer pasastes una noche interesante -comento sakura con sarcasmo.

Naruto se sonrojo intensamente y empezó a rascarse la mejilla- deja de decir tonterías-dijo naruto tartamudeando.

-¿tonterías? Jajaja-rio sakura por la reacción de naruto-si hasta te dejo una marca en la base del cuello-

Naruto en un gesto algo infantil se trato de tapar la marca que tsunade le había hecho con los labios-deja de estar del mal pensada esto fue que me callo un trozo de carne hirviendo mientras comía ramen-

-y casualmente tenia forma de labios y además estaba lleno de labial rosado y que casualmente usa tsunade sama-dijo con mucha ironía la peli rosa.

-ya deja eso de un lado, ¿ahora donde debemos ir?-pregunto naruto.

-debemos ir a suna-dijo sakura .

Tsunade había pensado en tener una hermosa mañana junto a su novio pero no fue así, la rubia sentía felicidad por el gran avance que había tenido con naruto , la rubia de ojos ambar dio un último sorbo a su taza de té y se marcho a su cuarto para preparar su ropa. Tsunade con ropa en mano entro al baño a ducharse.

Tsunade ahora estaba casi lista tomando sus tacones se dispuso a atarlos a sus pies. La rubia se disponía a atar su otro tacón pero cerca de este había trozo de papel blanco a simple vista se apreciaba algo escrito: era un recordatorio de naruto.

-tsunade sama ¿Cómo estuvo la tarde de chicas ayer?- pregunto shizune mientras acomoda unas hojas en portafolios.

-estuvo divertido- la rubia no dejaba de ver el trozo de papel que había encontrado en su cuarto.

-y ¿nada más?-pregunto shizune esperando algo más.

-si solo comimos y bebimos –dijo la rubia no queriendo profundizar en el tema.

-bebieron, y ¿cómo hiso para regresar a casa? ¿Que yo recuerde después de que usted bebe no puede caminar muy bien?- dijo shizune .

\- naruto fue a traerme y me llevo a casa-dijo rápidamente tsunade-por cierto quiero que llames a kakashi-dijo tsunade cambiando de conversación.

-enseguida voy-shizune salió de la oficina en busca del peliblanco.

Una vez estuvo sola en su oficina apareció uno de sus anbus de más confianza.

-hokague sama, con respecto a la información cincuentaicuatro personas han salido de la aldea incluyendo a…-

-está bien solo quería confirmar algo, puedes marcharte-indico la rubia.

-Si hokague sama -El anbu descendió bajo tierra y desapareció.

En la mente de tsunade revoloteaban las dudas que misión estaban haciendo naruto y sakura que tuvieron que salir de la aldea, la rubia no se quería preocupar quería olvidar el tema pero desde ayer su intuición femenina le decía que algo se traía entre manos naruto y no necesariamente algo bueno.

Tsunade presionaba con sus dientes la uña de su dedo pulgar se hallaba distraída pensando muchas posibilidades del por qué naruto se dirigía suna con sakura, tal vez se aburrió de ella y prefirió a una mujer más joven como sakura la rubia sacudió su cabeza esa era una idea absurda naruto nunca aria eso pensó tsunade, tal vez sakura lo está chantajeando y lo obligo acompañarla para hacer saber que cosas, tsunade se reprendió mental mente, sakura está enamorada de sasuke, pensó la rubia. No tal vez solo es una misión de kakashi como naruto le había dicho pensó la rubia.

Repentinamente shizune abrió la puerta.

-regrese tsunade sama-dijo shizune mientras entraba junto a kakashi.

-¿para qué me llamaba tsunade sama?-dijo kakashi con voz algo desinteresada.

-quería hacerte una pregunta-dijo tsunade entrelazando sus dedos- naruto y sakura salieron en dirección a suna ¿es cierto que tu le asignaste esa msion?-

El peliblanco ladeo su rostro-mmm no, las misiones solo usted las asigna yo no les he asignado ninguna misión-dijo kakashi sumamente extrañado.

En definitiva tsunade considero las conjeturas que se había hecho en su mente hace unos momentos, naruto le estaba mintiendo ¿pero por qué?.

Naruto y sakura ya habían llegado a la aldea de la arena, gracias al chakra amarillo llameante del zorro lograron llegar en menos tres horas.

-de nada nos sirvió llegar rápido, si hasta mañana está listo el anillo-se quejo sakura mientras lamia su helado junto naruto .

-si pudiera volveríamos a la aldea y regresaríamos mañana pero gaste mucho chakra y prolongadamente-dijo naruto mientras también daba una lamida a su helado.

-ahora tendrás que pagar un cuarto para mi sola en la posada, ya vi que andas mucho dinero como para comprarle ese anillo a tsunade sama-

-sakura son mis ahorros y los regalos que me dieron los señores feudales después de la guerra no es mucho dinero-explico naruto mientras le bajaba una gota de la cien.

-por cierto ahora que recuerdo hinata estaba muy extraña ¿sabes porque es?-pregunto naruto.

Sakura solo se quedo pensativa ante lo que iba decir-no debería decir esto, pero en todo caso no creo que afecte ya, veo que tu y tsunade sama van para cosas serias y tú la amas a ella y ella a ti, el punto es que hinata desde que estábamos en la academia estuvo perdidamente enamorada de ti y obviamente le está afectando mucho la noticia de tu relación con tsunade sama-dijo sakura con mirada seria.

Naruto solo guardo silencio, ahora entendía el por qué de la extrema timidez de la ojiblanca.

-sakura la verdad mi intención no es lastimar a nadie yo solo quería una persona que me hiciera feliz y la única que me lo demostró fue tsunade-dijo naruto.

-lo se naruto y no te culpo, hinata no logro vencer su timidez y te fijaste en mi maestra-dijo sakura algo sonriente.

-sakura crees que ¿hinata me llegue a odiar por esto?-pregunto naruto algo triste.

-mmm no creo ella tiene un corazón puro, ya encontrara a alguien mas no solo tú eres hombres-sakura se levanto de su asiento- vamos a buscar cuartos para pasar la noche-dijo sakura mientras empezaba caminar.

El sonido de tacones era repetitivo en el despacho, la rubia de grandes pechos caminaba de un lado a otro, la inquietud y la desconfianza la atormentaba ¿quería saber que hacia naruto en suna?

-tsunade sama, debería relajarse venga tomemos un poco de sake-ofreció la pelinegra tratando de que tsunade se calmara.

-no quiero, estamos en hora de trabajo, además estoy muy enfadada-dijo la rubia mientras caminaba de un lado otro liberando su ansiedad- bueno debes en cuando no es malo-dijo la rubia tomando el vasito de sake que shizune le había servido.

Una gota de indignación apareció en la sien de shizune al ver lo susceptible que era tsunade al sake .

-tsunade sama debe dejar de preocuparse por eso, no creo que ande haciendo cosas indebidas además ¿cuántas veces no han salido solos de misión?- shizune dio un sorbo a su sake.

-ese es el problema no andan de misión y lo que más me molesta es que naruto me mintió-comento tsunade con un claro deje de enfado.

-bueno no de misión, en todo caso sakura es como su hermana desde la academia se conocen no hay nada de qué preocuparse es normal que debes en cuando ande juntos –

-bueno –la hokague bajo su mirada –tienes razón creo que solo es mi falta de confianza en mí y en la relación que tengo con naruto-dijo tsunade ya más calmada.

La jornada de trabajo termino a la hora acostumbrada para tsunade el haber hablado con su mejor amiga shizune la había reconfortado en gran manera. Shizune llevo a la hokague hasta su casa, una vez adentro de la casa de la rubia, shizune tomo una sabanas y cubrió a tsunade la cual ya estaba bien dormida.

Shizune ahora caminaba en dirección a su casa no estaba muy lejos de la tsunade por lo que en cuestión de unos minutos llego a su casa. Shizune ingreso la llave en el llavín y la giro para abrir la puerta.

-como van ¿ya tienen todo listo?-pregunto shizune.

-ya casi está listo-contesto ino.

-solo falta la comida que mañana la mamá de choji preparara –dijo tenten mientras colocaba unos globos en la pared.

Shizune mostro una sonrisa ladina, todo parecía salir como lo había planeado.

El día ya había iniciado el reloj marcaba las 3 tarde y tsunade se encontraba aun en su casa tomando el día libre ya que un 15 de agosto hace 40 años había nacido ella. La rubia se sentía algo extraña ese día, comúnmente el día de su cumple años lo pasaba rodeada de personas felicitándola pero en este con costo shizune la felicito ya que se la había topado en la tienda.

La rubia se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de su espaciosa sala de estar, aburrida y triste ya que naruto había regresado de su "misión" y aun no la llegaba a felicitarla ¿acaso no sabe que día es mi cumple años? Pensó tsunade algo triste.

Tsunade se levanto del sofá, no iba permitir que este día tan especial le resultara no tan grato, tomando su chaleco esta vez azul se lo coloco para después verse en un espejo para ponerse su labial rosado tenue ya que se quería ver bien para naruto, sin más demora se marcho en dirección al apartamento de naruto, buscaría a la persona con quien más a gusto se sentía.

Mientras tanto.

Naruto caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro en la sala de su apartamento, el tiempo no le había alcanzado y ahora estaba retrasado. El rubio y sakura habían regresado a konoha hace unas horas estos se encontraban envolviendo los regalos que le entregarían a tsunade por su cumpleaños.

-sakura ¿ya terminaste de envolver los regalos? Mira que ya casi se acerca la hora-dijo un naruto algo ansioso.

-dame un minuto, solo le coloco el moño y listo-dijo sakura mientras tomaba cinta adhesiva y pegaba el moño a la caja del regalo-vez ¡taran!, ahora pásame la bolsa para meter el regalo y que no se vea la envoltura-dijo sakura señalándole a naruto la bolsa.

Tsunade caminaba por las calles de konoha, mucha gente la reconocía y la felicitaba aun cuando ella ni siquiera los conocía sin embargo eso no la hacía sentirse bien ya que ella esperaba eso pero de sus conocidos más íntimos los cuales brillaban por su ausencia. Tsunade había llegado ya al edificio donde vivía naruto, la rubia iba a subir las escaleras pero pudo escuchar la voz de sakura muy cerca.

-naruto recuerda que esto es secreto ella no lo debe saber-dijo sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a naruto.

Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, rápidamente busco un lugar para esconderse ya que quería escuchar más de la conversación.

-tranquila sakura, ella puede ser la hokague pero la conozco es algo ingenua-dijo naruto con algo de orgullo.

Tsunade se llevo una mano a su enorme pecho, su respiración era algo agitada-ellos, ellos-tsunade no podía ni pronunciar lo que ella sospechaba de naruto y sakura. Tsunade que había apartado el rostro volvió a espiar a naruto y sakura.

Sakura se puso de puntillas y se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de naruto, este la volvió a ver también y también aproximo su rostro, tsunade quito rápidamente la mirada pues no quería ver como naruto la "traicionaba", tsunade salió corriendo del lugar dejando un leve rastro de lagrimas de tristeza.

Ciertamente sakura se acerco al rostro de naruto, pero este solo le había acercado el oído.

-naruto creo que alguien nos está espiando-dijo sakura en un pequeño susurro.

-si lo sé, es mejor te adelantes a la fiesta yo llevare a tsunade-dijo naruto mientras empezaba caminar.

-ok te veo allá-dijo sakura mientras se marchaba con la bolsa del regalo de tsunade.

Naruto ahora se dirigía a la casa de tsunade, llevaba una semana planeando el cumple años de tsunade, esperaba con ansias la reacción de sorpresa de su rubia hokague después de todo se había esforzado por que ella no sospechara nada.

El rubio tocaba el timbre de la casa pero no había respuesta, naruto decidió tocar la puerta pero parecía que ella no se encontraba en la casa. Tendría que usar eso pensó naruto mientras colocaba sus manos en posición de loto, al entrar en el modo ermitaño supo donde se encontraba exactamente su rubia, naruto salió de su trance y sin más demora se dirigió a la terraza de la torre hokague.

El viento enjugaba las lágrimas de tsunade, la desconfianza en sí mismas jugaba un gran papel en esta situación, ya que ella pensaba que por su edad le era algo aburrida para naruto y por eso la había "engañado" con sakura. Tsunade empezó a llorar aun más al pensar en esa idea.

-princesa ¿Por qué lloras?-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a tsunade.

Naruto giro a rubia para verla al rostro del cual escurrían lagrimas.

-¿aun lo preguntas?-reclamo tsunade mientras fruncía el ceño.

Naruto quedo extrañado.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto naruto muy preocupado.

-¿de qué hablo? Que veo que lo único que querías conmigo no era más que una fantasía de joven veinteañero con una cuarentona como yo-dijo tsunade esto último con mucho dolor.

-eso no es cierto-dijo indignado el rubio ojos azules mientras tomaba los hombros de tsunade.

-suéltame-dijo enojada tsunade mientras tomaba la mano de naruto y la tomaba con mucha fuerza-¿que no es cierto? Si andabas en suna con sakura y para peores vi que ustedes se besaron-dijo tsunade mientras tiraba con fuerza la mano de naruto-si te resulto aburrida entonces terminemos con esta relación no es justo que mis sentimientos se vean afectados-tsunade se dio la vuelta he intento marcharse.

Naruto reacciono rápidamente y tomo de la muñeca a la rubia para que se detuviera.

-espera, estas entendiendo mal-dijo naruto.

-sueltame-dijo tsunade furiosa mientras empuñaba su otra mano para impactar el rostro del rubio.

Naruto rápidamente atajo el delicado pero letal de la rubia-solo escúchame-naruto obligo a la rubia a estrecharse contra el- estas entendiendo mal las cosas sakura y yo no tenemos nada, fuimos a suna juntos para visitar a temari la esposa de shikamaru que acaba de tener un hijo, además de ¿Dónde sacas que yo y sakura nos besamos?-

-yo vi como sakura se te acerco para besarte y tu también-reclamo tsuande mientras forcejeaba con naruto.

-princesa , ella solo me hablo al oído –dijo naruto entrecerrando sus ojos-me dijo que alguien nos estaba espiando seguramente eras tú-

La rubia guardo silencio y se tiro a los brazos de naruto para volver a llorar, se sentía una tonta al haber sospechado y creído tantas cosas que su misma inseguridad le hacía pensar.

-perdóname naruto, soy una tonta al pensar esas cosas de ti, me porte como una inmadura-dijo entre lagrimas la rubia-a veces siento que te aburrirás de mi por mi estilo de vida que conlleva mi edad-

Naruto separo a la rubia de su hombro-eso sí que es una tontería-naruto empezó a secar las lagrimas de tsunade con su dedo pulgar-tsunade yo te amo, eso significa que no me importa de tu edad me gustas tal cual eres y estilo de vida que lleves-termino diciendo naruto mientras daba un beso al dorso de la delicada mano de tsunade.

Tsunade solo pudo soltar suspiro pues tenía a su merced al hombre más tierno y amoroso del mundo.

-¿ya estás bien?-pregunto naruto.

La rubia solo asintió pues aun se sentía algo avergonzada.

-según recuerdo hoy cumple años de una persona muy especial para mí-dijo naruto mientras tomaba de la mano a tsunade y empezaba a caminar-¿verdad que si?-pregunto naruto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-si-respondió tsunade.

-¿y se puede saber cuántos cumples?- pregunto naruto.

-cuarenta años-respondió tsunade muy sonrojada.

-mmmm, entre más maduras más exquisitas las mujeres, aquella vez en la noche…-naruto no pudo terminar la palabra ya que sintió un fuerte apretón de manos-está bien, está bien,¿ porque no vamos a tu casa a festejar?-pregunto naruto a la rubia.

-me parece buena idea-comento tsunade.

-bien, pero antes te quiero llevar a un lugar especial-dijo naruto mientras alzaba en sus brazos a la rubia.

Naruto activo el chakra amarillo del kuybi y de inmediato llamas amarillas lo cubrieron y a tsunade también.

-eso si cierra los ojos-condiciono naruto.

Tsunade obedeció y cerró sus ojos, la rubia sintió una leve brisa que sacudió uno de sus flequillos. La rubia logro escuchar el llavín de una puerta abrirse, esto le extraño en gran manera y abrió sus ojos.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –dijeron todos en coro sorprendiendo a tsunade.

Su corazón se llenaba de alegría justo cuando pensaba que se habían olvidado de ella aparece esta grata sorpresa para la rubia.

Naruto coloco a tsunade en el suelo y le dedico una cálida sonrisa-feliz cumple años tsunade-dijo naruto mientras besaba a la rubia en los labios.

Todos empezaron a felicitar a la rubia, había sido un éxito, tenten, ino, sakura ,choji ,shikamaru, kiba , y shino habían participado en la elaboración de la fiesta sorpresa para tsunade. Ideada por naruto y shizune.

-feliz cumple años tsunade sama-dijo shizune mientras daba un abrazo a tsunade.

-gracias shizune-dijo tsunade alegremente.

Oficialmente la fiesta había dado inicio de inmediato se empezó a servir la comida y los refrescos la cual constaba de pechuga de pollo en salsa y jugo de toronjas o sake para quien lo prefiriera.

La música hacia el ambiente más animado tanto así que hasta empezaron a bailar, ino bailaba alegremente con sai, tenten pues tenten solo charlaba con temari ya que las dos no se animaban a bailar, sakura por su parte había traído a la fiesta al amor de su vida sasuke los cuales estaban muy románticos en un rincón de la casa y ni hablar de tsunade la cual se encontraba en los regazos de naruto disfrutando de sus labios.

-dime la verdad ¿por que fuiste a suna con sakura? Si me habías dicho que era para visitar a temari que acababa de tener un bebe, pero ella está aquí-dijo tsunade mientras dedicaba una mirada de sospecha a naruto.

Naruto ladeo su rostro e hiso como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Tsunade entrecerró sus ojos ante la reacción de naruto-no hay problema yo misma le preguntare-la rubia se puso en pie con toda la intención de ir a preguntarle a la otra rubia, confirmaría que naruto le estaba mintiendo.

Naruto se levanto rápidamente y detuvo a la rubia tomándola de la mano.

-espera, no le preguntes nada, te diré la verdad-dijo naruto mientras se rascaba mejilla y se sonrojaba.

Por pura casualidad la música que ambientaba la fiesta dejo de sonar, aquel bailaba dejo de bailar, aquel que charlaba dejo de charlar con la otra persona, aquellos que se besaban se dejaron de besar, y con aun mas coincidencia no dirigieron su vista al reproductor de sonido que había dejado de sonar si no que todos posaron su vista en tsunade y naruto.

Tsunade no entendía del por qué naruto se sonrojaba hasta que observo como este se hincaba con una rodilla al suelo delante de ella, muchas emociones desbordaron el corazón de la rubia, esa pose que el tomaba la conocía. Tsunade observo cada movimiento del rubio en especial cuando naruto metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja roja.

La rubia se llevo las manos a la boca, ahogando un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa. Naruto abrió la cajita y entre esta había un anillo dorado adornado con un diamante no muy grande pero tampoco modesto.

-tsunade ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo naruto con algo de nervios y tensión ya que dependiendo de la respuesta su vida cambiaria.

El casarse era un tema olvidado para tsunade, desde la muerte de Dan, la rubia abandono toda posibilidad de sentar cabeza ya que para su edad era muy tarde según ella. En cambio naruto lo llevaba pensado desde hace meses, algunas veces pensó que era algo precipitado, poco tiempo de relación tal vez no funcionaria más adelante pero no, para él no había otra mujer como ella, dulce, amable, amorosa, decidida con un fuerte temperamento, tsunade era su mujer perfecta y quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

La humedad se precipito en sus ojos, las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas ya que la felicidad la invadía en gran manera, tsunade extendió su mano a naruto.

-si-respondió tsunade.

Naruto saco el anillo de la cajita para después tomar la mano de la rubia, delicadamente deslizo el anillo dorado hasta la base del anular de tsunade.

Tsunade observo su mano, es hermoso pensó tsunade mientras derramaba mas lagrimas.

-que romántico –comento en un suspiro tenten .

-si –dijo ino que estaba a la par de esta-espero que sai sea así también-

Sasuke miraba sorprendido la escena-sakura ¿desde cuándo ellos son algo?-pregunto sasuke a sakura.

-desde hace varios meses-contesto sakura.

-¿cómo es que no supe nada al respecto?-

-hmp-se giro sakura molesta-solo pasas fuera de la aldea –dijo sakura con claro tono de reproche.

Sasuke se acerco desde la espalda de sakura y la abrazo-quien diría que esta anciana asalta cunas lograría esto -dijo sasuke con tono despectivo.

-¡sasuke! Es tsunade sama-

-lo siento solo bromeaba –dijo sasuke dedicándole una sonrisa a sakura, provocando que esta le reclamara los labios.

Naruto se levanto y abrazo tiernamente a la rubia.

-¿por que lloras princesa?-pregunto naruto en un susurro.

Tsunade miro con ojos llorosos profundamente a los ojos azules de naruto.

-a estas alturas de la vida, no pensé responder a esta pregunta tan importante y tú me has dado esa oportunidad-dijo tsunade acercándose poco a poco a los labios del rubio.

Todos observaron como la pareja de rubios compartían su afecto en un tierno beso, la legendaria princesa de las babosas se casaba con el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja.

 **Y bueno hasta acá, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus reviews que me dan más ánimos de escribir. Antes de despedirme lean esto.**

La lluvia caía torrencialmente por toda la zona, el día estaba opacado por nubes grises que cubrían todo el cielo, el mirar ese panorama le hacía entrar en nostalgia sumado a esto el hecho de que estaba a punto de morir lo hacía entrar más en ese estado.

Era mucha la sangre que perdía parecía que todo acababa hay, levantando su mirada azul logro ver una cabaña, de manera tambaleante llego hasta corredor de dicha cabaña. Arrastrándose con la poca fuerza que le quedaba llego a tocar la puerta, después de tres golpes a la puerta un anciano abrió apareció abriendo la puerta.

El anciano observo a un rubio de cabellos largos que tenía una herida profunda en su pierna, al ver esto el anciano recogió al rubio.

-dime¿ qué te paso jovencito?-pregunto el anciano.

-me tenían captura unos ambus y logre escapar, por favor lleve esta carta a konoha que yo no podre ir-dijo casi perdiendo la conciencia el rubio mientras sacaba una hoja empapada de sus bolsillo.

-no te preocupes no vas morir, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el anciano.

-me llamo naruto uzumaki-dijo antes de desmayarse en los brazos del anciano Urtan.

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
